


Your Return

by apdrake3



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bullying, F/F, High School, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 23,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apdrake3/pseuds/apdrake3
Summary: Your life upon your return from your year in Devildom. What happens and how you make your return.Lucifer X Main Character FemaleThis is my first one of these so let see how it goes. There is going to be a lot of build up. Also a lot of fluff. Heads up sorry for periodically switching from third person to first. I have written personal work in the past and I typically use first person so this a bit of challenge for me. I am enjoying it though.Feel free to comment after the chapters! I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. Returning to the Human World and Beyond

Going back to the Human World you felt indifferent about. It is not like you didn’t miss your family, friends, or school; you just found life in Devildom that felt so much more like yours that returning to your normal scheduled life seemed mundane. You are transported to the front of your home. You stare at the door and sigh. All you can think is, “Here we go.”

You begin to walk towards your front door when you notice a for sale sign in the yard. You give it a complex stare. “What is going on here.” You think to yourself. You open the door, with bags in hand, your mother comes rushing down arms wide open and embraces you with a big bear hug. “YUKI! I am so happy you are home! The year of the exchange program didn’t seem like it went by fast enough”

She said releasing you. “Yeah” you say dragging out the word with a bit of sarcasm.

“So much has happened since you left! I have to catch you up on everything.” Your mother says as she grabs your bags from your hands.

“Yeah mom I would love to hear it but would you mind if I just went up to my room to lay down for a bit? Transporting was little bit tiring.” You lie but she can’t notice, nor does she know. You had transported back to the human world once when Lucifer and Satan switched bodies. It was neither tiring nor bothersome.

“I would sweetheart, but your room is already packed.” She says as she looks down at the ground.

“What do you mean that it has already been packed?”

“Well, we were going to wait a day or two after you returned to move but your father’s new job could only wait so long.”

“What do you mean new job?”

Your mother starts to guide you to the few chairs that haven’t been packed yet. You start to look around and you begin to realize that everything is packed minus a few minor things. “Please sit down.” You sit and with a heavy heart you look at your mother. “You know your father does important work as a programmer. “Yeah” “Well he got a new job is in the US.” “So, you say that we are leaving Japan?” “Yes, Tomorrow.” “Tomorrow! I just got back!”

Your mind is racing. You now must deal with the fact that I just returned to my home only to leave quickly. So much to returning to your mundane life.

“Where in the US are, we moving to?” “

Texas more specifically Dallas. You’ll make all kinds of new friends and you will be able to fit in well.”

I look down and say “Well at least we will be close to my grandparents.” My mom was originally for Texas. She was in the Air Force when she met my dad and Japan was her last assignment before being discharged. They married shortly before she got out. My English was fairly good thanks to her.

My mother looks at me with somber eyes.“Its going to be okay. When we get there and adjusted after a few days we will get you registered for your senior year. You’ll have fun I promise”

You were in the last year in secondary school, but you guess that translated to a senior year in the US. “Alright”

“The movers are going to finish today with the rest of the stuff so we will be staying in a hotel tonight.”

“Yeah, ok” You get up and walk away.

After one adventure ends another begins. You walk up the stairs to your empty room. You look at the blank walls were my poster once hanged. You close the door behind you and slowly fall to the floor with by back against the wall. You warp your arms around your legs as you bring them up to my chest. You just sit there for a bit trying to catch up my thoughts. You went from having one of the best nights in your life with the demon you loved to one of the saddest days in your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short chapter its part of the build up


	2. Breaking The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You let the boys in on your big news plus you learn something new

I wake up in the hotel room from my D.D.D going off. I look at it and see it’s a message from the House of Lamentation group chat.

Lucifer: “Yuki, did you make it home safely?”

You: “Yeah I did”

Mammon: “Then why didn’t you let us know!”

Beel: “Probably because she was catching up on all of her human food favorites….Now I am hungry.”

Satan: “I would hope not, she may have just been busy Mammon.”

Asmo “That may be true Satan, but we were all still worried about you sweetie.”

You: “Yes and no on being busy. It’s a bit complicated and upsetting. It just slipped my mind to let you guys know.”

Mammon: “WHAT HUMAN DO I NEED TO GO AND BEAT UP?!”

Lucifer: “Mammon do not jump to hasty conclusions.”

Belphie: “Yuki what happened?”

Levi: “Did you lose your progress from not saving in game? I hate when that happens.”

Asmo: “Whatever it is you can tell us sweetie we are here for you.”

You: “We are moving.”

Satan: “I don’t see how that is upsetting news. Moving isn’t a bad thing from what I gather.”

Asmo: “Yes, you’ll be able to decorate a new room! I should send you ideas! I do have the best design ideas.”

Beel: “Yeah and a new kitchen to cook all kinds of food in.”

Belphie: “Beel stop thinking about food. I would like to stop drooling here.”

Lucifer: “Will all you stop! Yuki clearly isn’t telling us everything. Let her finish."

You: “We are moving to the US. My family stayed in a hotel last night and we are leaving in a few minutes to catch our flight.”

Levi: !!!

Satan: !!!

Asmo: “Oh, sweetie I am so sorry to hear that. That is a sudden news to take in after returning to the human world."

Satan: “We should have fought harder to let her stay.”

Lucifer: “Satan! Diavolo made his decision. There was no way to convince him of anything else.”

Mammon: “HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU SAY THAT! YOU DIDN’T EVEN FUCKING TRY!”

Levi: “That is true you just sat there when we had the meeting.”

Belphie: “We all wanted more time with Yuki and you didn’t say a thing.”

Beel: “I wanted to help her cook more.”

Asmo: “Now brother’s we have no idea what Lucifer did or did not do. We only see what happened at the meeting.”

Lucifer: “HOW DARE YOU ALL ACCUSE ME OF NOT TRYING! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I DID TO KEEP HER HERE!”

You: “STOP IT! I don’t want you guys to fight! I already had a hard day yesterday this isn’t making it any easier! I trust and know that Lucifer did all that he could to convince Diavolo to allow me to stay.”

Asmo: “Now see that is that. If Yuki trust Lucifer than we should all believe he attempted something.”

Beel: “Sure.”

Satan” I suppose.”

Mammon: “……whatever”

Belphie: “I guess.”

Levi: “ok”

You: “I have to go now. We are headed to the airport. I will text you guys when I land.”

The whole time you were texting them your family and you were getting up. You all head to the airport to get ready to leave. Your home was packed and already made it to your new house. Your father comes up to you. He looks at you and says “Sweetheart I know that this is a lot all at once but I tried hard for the company to give me a few days once you got back to make it easier on you.” You look over to your dad saying, “I know but there is nothing we can do now but take the next step.” He half smiles and nods as you all begin to walk into the airport.

You feel a buzz in your pocket. It’s Lucifer.

Lucifer: “I am sorry I couldn’t do more to allow you to stay here with us…with me. I tried everything I could. Seeing you leave yesterday was as bad as the day I let Lilith go.”

You: “I know. I believe you. I wanted to stay with you so badly. I wanted nothing more than the morning to not come. I wanted to stay in your arms a little longer, to feel your chest on my back, your head in the nape of my neck. I just wanted to stay with you forever.”

Lucifer: “I know. I will convince Diavolo to allow you to come for your new breaks, if that is so what you wish.”

You: “Of course it is. I want to get as much time with you all as I can; with you more importantly.”

Lucifer: “Consider it done. I will not allow Diavolo say no this time. I will make this happen.”

You: “I trust you Lucifer. I miss you. I will text you when I land.”

Your family at this point has made it the terminal and boarded the plane. You have to put your phone and D.D.D in airplane mode. You sigh, put your headphones in, and close your eyes. You put the playlist that Lucifer made for you before you left. You can feel yourself holding back tears, but you have hope. You trust Lucifer’s word and know he will make it happen. You feel yourself fall asleep as the plane begins to stabilize. “15 hours, here we go.”


	3. Sitting Next to Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Dad wants to know what happened during the exchange

You slept most of the flight. You did wake a few times but there were only a few more hours in your flight. You sit next to your father, who is typing way at his keyboard. He notices that you are wake, he closes his laptop and looks at you.

“So how was your exchange year?”

“It was good. I met a bunch of good….,” you trail off as you didn’t really want your dad to know that you spent the whole year with a bunch of male demons in one house, “demons, people and angels.”

“Well that is good, we really didn’t hear from you, so we did get a bit worry but that Diavolo had someone, I want to say his name was Barbatos, sent us regular updates on you.”

Oh lord, you thought, did they tell them about everyone “Yeah, sorry about that just busy trying to study and make sure everything transferred over.”

“We understand that. So, did you meet anyone worth bringing home?” He said jokingly and seriously all at the same time.

You think, oh lord yeah lets tell dad yeah dad you met Lucifer the oldest of seven demon brother’s, fell head of heels in love with him, and spent the last night of my exchange program letting him ravish your body in any form he wanted, only to leave with a longing for him. That is exactly what you were going to tell my dad. You smile and say, “Yeah I met someone but nothing serious since I was leaving anyway.”

“Well that’s good, can’t have you not spend the last year of school without us.” You look at him perplexed. “What do you mean dad?” “Yuki, I know that you were sad about hearing about the move so suddenly, but I am your father after all, I know when something else is upsetting you.”

You look at him quietly trying to anticipate what he is going to say next. “You want to go back?” You shake you head yes slowly. “Well it seems that boy is more serious than you say he is.”

You fidget with your hands and look away from your dad. You think to yourself; I wouldn’t say he is a boy… you know being millions of years old and everything.

You look back at your dad and say, “Yeah he is but I am not sure if this can work being worlds apart.” Literally.

“You’ll make it work. I know that when you put your mind to something that there is nothing that you can’t do.” He says with a smile.

“Thanks dad.” You say hugging him. “Just promise me before you leave you introduce him to us. I still want to give him a talking to.” He says jokingly.

You laugh and say, “Yes dad I will.” You spend the rest of your flight catching up with your dad on the family happenings. He tells you that your older brother is moving to a university in Dallas so that way he can be closer to everyone. He tells you all about his new job and what has been happening with mom. You are happy to catch up and happy to know that he knows what you want in your heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to go into a bit of what happened your last night but not giving away to much.


	4. Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer comes with good news

The move went as smoothly was it could. Your family moved into a massive house. You had more rooms than your family needed. You got constant updates from everyone on what was happening in Devildom without you. The summer went by fast. You got registered for your new school and the school year was fast approaching. You had to buy some new clothes since a lot went missing during the move. The whole-time getting feed back from Asmo which made Lucifer a bit jealous, but you didn’t mind you like see him a bit jealous. Levi asked about what games you were playing and what was coming out. Satan wanted updates on all the required summer reading material for your upper level classes. Mammon was trying to figure out how to market human world items in Devildom. Lucifer just talked to you about sweet nothings. He constantly telling you how he missed you, he longed to see your eyes sparkle again, how he wanted you, and your body, more and more each day that you were not there. 

You feel your D.D.D go off it’s the go off. It’s from the group chat. 

Lucifer: “I have good news. I have managed to convince Diavolo to allow Yuki to visit during her breaks.”

Levi: “:O!”

Mammon: “That isn’t good news that is great news!”

Satan: “Yes, I would have to agree with Mammon this one time. This is quite an update indeed.”

Beel: “YES! I am going to have to work out even harder so when she comes she can bring all of my human world favorites and hers too. I can’t wait to eat everything!”

Belphie: “So we’ll get to spend more time with Yuki.. I need a nap from this news.”

Asmo: “Well we must prepare her room immediately! I will take it upon myself but I will need your help Beel.”

Beel: “Why me?”

Asmo: “I can’t allow my delicate hands do so much strenuous work besides I will buy your food at hell’s kitchen until Yuki returns.”

Beel: “Done”

Belphie: “That was an easy deal to make.”

Satan: “Lucifer, you are awfully quite given this news. What is going on?”

Lucifer: “This didn’t come without some terms and conditions. Diavolo asked a few things from each of us.”

Satan: “That appears to be within his character. What are they?”

Mammon: “Seriously, you couldn’t say something before we all got excited?”

Levi: “I need to pause my movie for this.”

Lucifer: “The terms are as follow: Mammon will have to maintain his grades and no money-making schemes that involve Diavolo. Satan, Belphie, and Mammon are not allowed more than to create more than 3 pranks on me for this year. Asmo you must help with all  
party events in terms with décor. Belphie you must participate with the new exchange students. Beel, you must keep an eye on Belphie and nothing else. Levi, you must come out of your room at least once a week outside of R.A.D. Everyone must participate in every student council meeting and help with paperwork. Those are all the conditions.”

Levi: “ XP”

Mammon: “Seriously!”

Satan: “Hmm.. that doesn’t seem to unreasonable.”

Asmo: “I don’t know why he would demand such a thing I would be more than happy to help.”

Mammon: “Why did Asmo get the easy thing? He actually likes that! Why couldn’t I get the Mammon can attempt to make all the money until Yuki returns?”

Belphie: “With the positive experience with Yuki, spending time with the new exchange students should be easy.”

Beel: “I already watch Belphie unless I am eating…ohhhh”

Satan: “I couldn’t help but notice that your conditions are not listed Lucifer.

Levi, Mammon, and Belphie: “Yeah! What is yours?”

Asmo: “Oh I bet it is something juicy! Spill Spill.”

Lucifer: “I am to maintain a certain kind of behavior. Mostly to be tolerable around with Yuki gone.”

Mammon: “So just be your annoying self…. Seriously….WHY THE HELL WOULD HE GIVE YOU THAT!”

Satan: “Well he has been a bit more irritable here lately.”

Belphie and Beel: “Yeah…”

Levi: “He’s been like a gamer about to rage quit.”

Asmo: “Now now we all agreed we weren’t going to say anything.”

Mammon: “Yeah! But Diavolo saying something that says a lot.”

Belphie: “Yuki, you haven’t said a word on how this makes you feel.”

You: “Happy, Elated, and more importantly excited.”

Levi: “X)”

Lucifer: “Yuki, Diavolo is already in the works with working something out with your parents. We will request your holiday schedule one your school year starts.”


	5. The Night and Morning Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before school and the morning of school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left a lot of the descriptions out for the reader to make up when it comes to the characters appearance.

You had made all the preparations to start school in the morning. You were even more excited to start the school year knowing you would be able to return to Devildom on your breaks. The only breaks your parents asked for was the week of thanksgiving and the three-day weekend breaks. You were not really sure why they asked for that, but you really didn’t care. As you are about sleep you get a phone call from Lucifer. 

You answer it with hello

Lucifer: “Yuki, did I wake you?”

You: “A bit, I was just starting to fall asleep.”

Lucifer: “Ahh I see… I just wanted to hear your voice before you start school tomorrow. I know we both will be busy moving forward.”

You: “I am happy you called. I miss you so much.”

Lucifer: “I do too. I want you here so bad.”

You: “I can’t wait for Christmas Break. That’s what they call winter break here. What will you do with me once you have me?” 

Lucifer: “As I told you when you left, we will pick up were we left off that night as I have more to teach you.”

You can feel your body shiver at the idea of being with Lucifer again. It makes you wish he were there already. You made a pact with him and he made it truly clear that you were his. So you truly are his and will be forever. 

You: “I can’t wait until then. Can you stay on the line until I fall asleep?”

Lucifer: “Anything for you.”

You wake up to see Lucifer has already texted you. 

Lucifer: “Good luck my precious on your first day. I anticipate seeing you soon.”

A smile forms on your face. A sense of peace comes from seeing how much Lucifer cares. It makes you miss him even more. 

You ready for school, with a new school comes the opportunity so show off your new style. Most public schools in the US don’t have a uniform so it was weird shopping for regular clothes for school.  
Your ware your new favorite pair of jeans, a shirt, and sneakers. Your hair long and wavy worn down as always. You grab your backpack, your phone and D.D.D, the last thing you grab is breakfast out the door. 

You get in the car with your mom driving you to school. You’ll have to learn how to drive and get your license. In the car you hold your D.D.D for comfort. You stare at the charm Lucifer got Mammon, himself and you in London.  
The car comes to a stop. You have reached your new school and so the countdown begins.


	6. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot development

You already got your schedule from when you registered. You signed up for all upper division classes. In the US they call them AP classes, which made no sense to you. You got a map, as well, so you are able to already navigate all of your classrooms. You were so use to just having a desk and teachers come in this whole class period thing was going to take you a bit to get use to.  
You manage to make it to your first class and you find a desk in the middle of the first row. You didn’t want to sit in place that made you the most obvious. You just wanted to make it to each break so you could see Lucifer and the others.  
A girl sits next to you, she appears to have a lot of friends as everyone in the classroom speaks to her in a chipper manner. She looks at you and you don’t notice as you are getting your desk ready for class. You look up and see her looking at you. 

“Hi I am Amy.” 

“I am Yuki.”

“Oh you are that new student that just moved here. Well its nice to meet you. I will be more than happy to help you navigate school if you like?”

So much for not making myself obvious. “Yeah, I would appreciate that. There are so many students here.”

A boy walks in. He is what most people consider good looking. He takes a seat right next to you turn and introduces himself. “Hi I am Blake.”  
“Hi I am Yuki.”

Blake turns to Amy, “So you going out for student council this year again?”

“I wouldn’t dream of doing anything else it is senior year and all.”

They continue talking until the teacher begins class. The bell rings and class is let out by the teacher. The teacher constantly stated The bell doesn’t release you from my class I do. That would be something that I would hear all day.  
Amy and Blake begin to walk with you. You really didn’t want them to. You just wanted to be left alone so that way you could just keep to yourself. 

Amy asks “So Yuki do you have a boyfriend?”

Your face express shock and you think Damn that was blunt. “Yeah I do actually why do you ask?” Well lets be honest, you though to yourself, Lucifer is more than just a boyfriend but lets keep it simple for them

“Well I noticed in class you were holding onto your phone with the charm on it the whole time.”  
Oh shit you think great she noticed my D.D.D better just act like I have two phones. 

“Uhh Yeah I just hold on to it when I get nervous. I miss him and all.”

“Does he live back where you use to live?” Blake appears to be listening to conversation the whole time as we are speaking. 

“Um… no. He lives some where else actually.” Yeah like a completely different world to be exact you think. 

“Oh so you are doing long distance?”

“Yeah”

“I hear that many relationships don’t last with the distance. Maybe you should start looking for a new guy and break it off with the one you’re with?”  
What a Bitch, you think, this girl knows nothing about me or Lucifer and says all this bullshit. I so bad want to tell her off but I just want to make it through the school year with out an incident. 

“Yeah… I don’t think so. We’ll make it. Trust me.”

“Well if you don’t Blake here has been single for a while and I think you two would be a perfect match. Both clearly the most attractive people in this school and going to be on student council.”  
Blake attempts to act like he is taken aback by Amy’s comments, but something doesn’t sit right with you. 

Blake interjects “Amy I don’t need you to play match maker for me. I am good on my own.”

Amy smerks “Alright suit yourself.” Amy leaves us to talk to a group of what appears to be her friends. 

Blake says “Yuki look don’t listen to what Amy said. She and I went out a long time ago and since then she wants to play match maker for me.”

I nod and just don’t really care but that is going to be my mistake.


	7. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An incident happens and Lucifer send help

A few weeks of school have gone by with no incidents. You sually sit by yourself. You don’t spend much time with other classmates. You spend most of your time talking to the guys. They tell you what is going on and how they are working on making sure you can return. To no surprise Mammon is struggling the most but it was a surprise that Lucifer was as well.

He would tell you how he missed you and how much he wanted you in his arms at night. His mood was good, but everyone had to remind him when he snapped.  
You two would speak with each other every night until you fell asleep. Lucifer was usually doing paperwork but just even hearing the pages be turned over made you feel like he was there with you. You would hold your pillow tightly at night trying to remember your last night with him. The warmth of his body was one of the things you missed from that night. He would always made sure to text you good morning and to call you every night. It had become your routine. It felt warm and comforting to you. You loved how caring he was. He may have had a hard exterior but inside he was just a big teddy bear, one that you loved deeply.

One day at school it was brought to your attention that the male students of student council had a group chat and you were the topic of the conversation. Of course, it was Amy who brought it to your attention. Upon reading the screen shots it was apparent that Blake wanted to be with you and was going to do everything in his power to make that happen even though he knew that you had a boyfriend.

After finding out this irritating news you decided to text Lucifer. You know he will comfort you.  
You: “Sweetheart, are you busy?”

Lucifer: “No I was working on paperwork, but I could use a break. What is wrong my precious?”

You: “Well, there is this guy at my school. Blake. I mentioned him once. He is on the student council and apparently, he has a thing for me. He knows I am with you in so many words. It is just aggravating.”

Lucifer doesn’t respond then you get a message from the group chat.

Mammon: “YUKI! What the hell did you tell Lucifer? He is going ballistic!

Asmo: “He went off to see Diavolo to go to the human world to see you I presume.”

Satan: “Yuki what happened?”

I explain to them the situation and what I told Lucifer.

Levi: “*Facepalm*”

Belphie: “I didn’t expect Lucifer to be so jealous of a human boy of all things.”

Satan: “Asmo, Beel, and Levi lets see if we can calm him down. We don’t want him to ruin the chances of Yuki coming during the breaks.”

Everyone: “Agreed.”

You don't hear from anyone for some time. It’s been so long that it is now lunch time.

Yous sit at your usual spot when a girl comes walking and sits next to me. She asks me “Are you Yuki?”

With confusion you respond, “Yes, how do you know who I am?”

“Well everyone know that Blake has been pining after you but that is besides the point. I am Evanora. I was sent by Lucifer to keep you safe.”

“Lucifer sent you?” you say a bit questioning

“Yes, I am an apprentice witch. My teacher is a friend of Lucifer’s. When he found out that I was attending the same school as you he basically demanded that I look out for you.”

“I see. Did he say anything else?”

“He seemed angry and said that he personally couldn’t be here, so he thought that this was best next thing.”

“Umm..”

“We have all the same classes, so it won’t be bad. Blake is notorious for getting what he wants even by force. So, this is in your best interest.”

You nod. Your D.D.D buzzes it is Lucifer in the group chat.

Lucifer: “I have made arrangements to insure Yuki’s safety while she is in the Human world. An apprentice witch by the name of Evanora will be watching her for the rest of the year. Thank you for calming down before I made a terrible mistake. I do not wish to hinder Yuki’s return to Devildom in anyway.”

Satan: “This is surprise, a thank you from Lucifer. Yuki you must have put a spell on him.”

Levi: “LOL >_<”

Lucifer: “Surprisingly the person I need to thank the most is Mammon. Mammon came up with the idea.”

You: “Mammon?!”

Mammon: “What the hell Yuki! The great Mammon has some great ideas!”

Belphie: “How may of you get rich quick schemes have worked?”

Levi: “Slow Burn”

Beel: “I don’t think Mammon would taste good burnt.”

Asmo: “Crises adverted now let’s let Yuki go back to school.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there is a lot of build up but it will be worth it. Also I like to imagine Lucifer being a huge softy since he has such a blunt and sharp outer appearance/personality.


	8. Trouble creates Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big incident happens at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning there is bullying and intense sexual harassment in this chapter.

Evanora was nice to have around. You could actually talk to some one about the guys, Lucifer and Devildom. She understood where you were coming from and there a sense of comfort knowing that Lucifer was attempting everything in his power to keep you safe.

School seem to be going well until one day during class Evanora noticed that there was gum in your hair. You weren’t sure how it managed to get there but it was there. Evanora said that it appeared it was placed there on purpose. Evanora knew that was one thing magic couldn’t still do get gum out of hair. You ended up having to cut your hair. Luckily you had Asmo pick out a hair style that worked for you. You asked Asmo not to say anything to Lucifer. You didn’t want to tell Lucifer about the incident because you wanted to avoid another frenzy.

One day at school Evanora had to leave for some apprentice work. She seemed worried but you didn’t think anything of it. School was going great. You had a friend, no more incidents, the guys were doing better with the agreement with Diavolo. Your routine with Lucifer went on as normal. Until that day.

You were waiting to go to an after-school activity. You don’t usually participate but you felt so good you decided why not. That is when you are stopped by Blake and a group of his friends.  
Blake cornered you and his friends surrounded you. You were cornered like a mouse in a maze.  
“So, I see you still have no interest in me.”

You stumble on your words “Of course I don’t. I am with someone.”

Blake pins you against the wall smirking, “You know I get what I want by any means. So why fight being with me?”

You squirm trying to break his release of his hands on your wrist, “I am with someone. I don’t want anyone but him.”

Blake becomes angry and shouts, “That boy that lives far away! Give me a break! You two won’t last! Just give into me! You wouldn’t have to hang out with that weird girl anymore.”

An immense amount of rage comes over you without even thinking you kick Blake right between the legs. His hands let go to grab his crouch and he grunts in pain. You swiftly bring your leg up hitting him in the face. A few of his friends make sure he is okay, which creates an opening in the group you hold on to your backpack tightly and barrel through it and begin running as fast as you can.

You don’t look back or up you just keep running until you run into Amy. You hit the ground hard and look up realizing it is her. This is the last person you want to run into. Amy looks at you leans over and with a smirk says “Oh look what a mess you are. Sounds like Blake finally got what he wanted.”

You get up intentionally head butting her face causing her to fall to the floor and making her nose bleed. She screams and you run away. Other people come to her aid. She just says that she hit the ground that is the last thing you hear after getting outside of ear shot.

You want nothing more to be back in Devildom, to be with your demon family, to be with Lucifer. You would feel safe again. You finally stop running only to find your car. You just got your driver’s license not to long ago so that way you could go home as soon as school was over. You regretted not listening to Evanora’s concern.

You start to drive away from school. All you can think about is heading home so you can just have some sense of safety. You finally make it to driveway putting as you put your car in park you break down and cry. You think to yourself I should have asked Diavolo himself to stay. You lean your head against the steering wheel just sobbing.  
All you want to do more than anything is call Lucifer, but you know that he would come here and kill Blake and Amy without even thinking about the consequences.  
You finally pull yourself together to make it to your room.  
Luckily, neither of your parents are home so it allows you to go to your room and lock the door. You slowly begin to slide on the door until you are sitting against it. You begin crying again with your hand on your knees and face in hands.


	9. A New Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events that took place at school yesterday a new plan is put in place to keep Yuki safe.

You finally stop crying long enough to call Evanora. It rings three times and then you hear a familiar safe voice. 

“Hello?”

You begin to sob again. It’s uncontrollable at this point. 

“Yuki what’s wrong? What happened?”

Sniffling and hyperventilating a bit you tell Evanora all that happened. 

You can hear an audible gasp and her expression change. 

“Yuki… You need to tell Lucifer.”

“Evanora… I can’t. I don’t know what he’ll do.”

“You know that he won’t hurt Diavolo’s plan for peace between the three realms.”

You would like to think that he wouldn’t care but you know Lucifer better than that. 

“Yeah, I know but I still can’t tell him.”

With anger in her voice Evanora says, “Fine since you won’t I will.”

“Evanora please don’t!” Evanora hangs up quickly. “Evanora?”

You heard nothing but silence and laid your phone down beside you. All you can think is what will happen next. What will the boys do after they hear this? Will you ever get to go back to Devildom? You manage to pick yourself from the floor only to throw your self on your bed.  
Your phone is now on your nightstand and you hold your D.D.D above your head. You fiddle with the charm and then turn to start crying into the pillow you hold at night. At some point you fall asleep. 

The next morning you wake up to no missed phone call, no morning text message, and not even a word from the boys. It didn’t bother you. At this point you just wanted to be left alone. You knew you had to go to school though even if you didn’t want to. You dreaded the idea of seeing Blake and Amy but you knew you had to keep proving to your parents that you can do well so you can see your demon family.  
You manage to get yourself out of yesterdays clothes into new ones. You find your mom making the extra rooms ready.  
She sees you and says “Mornin Yuki. You okay? We didn’t see you up when we got home and found you dead asleep in your room last night.”

“I am okay mom. Just a rough day at school yesterday.” Lord knows you don’t want to tell your mother about what happened. She would kill them. You were more scared of the wrath of your mother than any other human. She could be mistaken as a demon. “Why are you getting these rooms ready? Are you expecting guest?”

“Oh no sweetheart I just wanted to have them set up for if we ever did. You know I like to have a staged and organized home.” 

“Oh Okay. Well I am off to school. I will see you afterwards. Love you.”

You walk out to your car and head towards school. Once there you just make it up to your first period class. Everyone looks at you and begins whispering. Word spreads like wildfire here. You find your seat next to Evanora. All the seats around the two of you are empty. Evanora looks at you and says  
“I’m sorry Yuki. I should have made sure you left school yesterday.”

“It’s not your vault Evanora. It’s no one’s fault but Blake and Amy.” You don’t even ask if she said anything to the guys. You know they would come here, torture Blake and Amy until they begged to die. 

Amy and Blake are both sitting in the back farthest corner of the room. Blake clearly has a black eye and Amy noes clearly looks broken.  
The first bell rings. Class is about to start the teacher gets up to start today's material when a student walks in with a note. The teacher clears his throat. 

All you can think is oh god they know. I am never going to get to see everyone again. The anticipation of the teacher’s words fills you with anxiety. All you can do is look down at your desk

The teacher speaks as the door opens, “Class as of today we are getting new students. Please play nice with them.”  
You can hear their footsteps as they walk in. 

“God teach you didn’t have to say that. They should be more worried about us.” Mammon says. 

You hear that familiar voice and your head shoot up only to see six familiar faces smiling at you. You want so badly to run up and hug them but you can’t with class starting. It will wait for after class you think. You are holding back tears as they come sitting in the empty desks around you and Evanora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really excited to write this chapter after the last one.


	10. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow up to the last chapter where almost every one is back together

Class couldn’t end fast enough.

The guys walk out with Evanora and are waiting outside of the classroom waiting for you. Blake and Amy walk past you; Blake shoves you with his shoulder. Satan happens to see and trips him as he walks out of the classroom. Blake lands on the floor. “Pardon me I didn’t see you walking out.” Satan says slyly. The boys death staring at Blake as he picks himself from the floor. Blake says nothing and just walks away.

You notice the whole exchange and don’t care. Almost all your demon family was here, expect the one person you wanted to see. The boys turn back giving you their full attention. Mammon puts his arm around your shoulders.

“See we are all here for ya. Nothing is going to happen to you now.”

You all begin to walk to your next class.

“How did you manage this?”

Satan explains, “After Lucifer received a call from Evanora on the events of yesterday, which he nearly came and killed those two, he made Diavolo aware of the situation. Diavolo clearly understood the dangers of having you here even though you did have Evanora. He decided to send the six of us here to make sure you made it through the year.”

Asmo hugs you tightly, “Yes dear you get us for a whole year! Sweetie your eyes are blood shot have you been crying all night? That is not a good look for you.”

“You need to get good sleep.” Belphie chimes in.

“Did you not eat breakfast either?”, Beel says with his arm crossed, “How did you make it through first period?”

“Why isn’t Lucifer with you?” I ask sadly

“He tried to just get Diavolo to send him by himself but Diavolo knew better. Also Diavolo can’t run the R.A.D without Lucifer. I was pissed when he told us he wasn’t coming.” Mammon says with an irritated look across his face.

“Oh… I see.”

“Don’t be sad sweetie we are here. You’re safer now.” Asmo says grabbing your hands.

"Yeah we can play all the new games togther!" Levi says

You shake your head as you wipe your eye of a tear forming.

“We must be headed to our next class.” Satan says

“How did you all manage to get into the same classes especially you Mammon?”

“Hey! I can do the work when it matters!” Mammon says frustrated

“Diavolo took care of that. How I am not sure. Probably a sizable anonymous donation to the school.” Satan said

“That doesn’t matter, now we get to spend the year with Yuki.” Belphie says hugging you. You hug him back.

“HEY! HEY! DON’T GET SO CLOSE BALPHIE!” Mammon says

“Look Yuki if they come close to you, they have to deal with the six of us now.” Beel says cracking his knuckles.

You laugh and start to make your way to your next class.

They day goes by quickly. You happen to notice all the girls gawking at the brothers. Their faces perplexed as why they would be hanging out with you. The boys pay no attention to it, but you notice it.

The school day ends, and you begin to wonder where the boys are staying at.

“Where are you guys staying at for the school year?”

“Oh, some family Diavolo knows has some extra rooms.” Asmo says

“Oh okay.” You don’t even think about it as long as they have a place to stay and they are here in the Human world you couldn’t be happier.

“I’ll see you all tomorrow.” you wave goodbye as you walk towards my car.

You are so happy that they are here.

It feels like most of your home is with you. You make it home only to see a large suv in the front of your house. You walk in kicking off your shoes and yell, “Mooooom who’s car is that?”

You walk past the dinning room without even looking. You think you see the guys out of the corner of your eye and it makes you walk back towards the dinning room.

Beel is stuffing his face with the pile of food he has in front of him. Satan and Asmo are discussing today’s classes. Belphie is sitting with his hand on his chin and elbow on the table. Mammon is looking around eyeing everything in the dinning room. Levi in the corner playing his handheld system. You stand there with your mouth a gape.

Your mother walks out of the kitchen holding plates of food. “Sweetheart, close your month you don’t want a fly to fly into it.” She says nudging you with her elbow

“Now is that anyway to treat our new guest. Say hello.”

The boys turn facing me smiling and you begin to cry a waterfall. Asmo gets and hugs you. “I told you that you were safer now.”

You sniffle and shake your head yes. He takes you hand and sits you in the empty seat next to him and Mammon.

“I want to sit next to Yuki.” Belphie says

“Now now boys we will take turns sitting next to my daughter. While you are here in our home, I expect the best behavior. Diavolo has been nice enough to pay your living expense while you are here but I mean no funny business.” Your mom says with a smiling face. The whole room can feel the strong presence behind that smile.

The boys say “Yes ma’am”

“Well now that we have that out of the way. Let’s eat!”

Your dad walks in saying “Hello everyone! My, my, I didn’t expect to see my house so full so quickly. Yuki are you happy?”

You shake your head and smile after putting a bite of food in your mouth.

“Good”, he says, “I am glad Diavolo called and asked to keep them here. I knew it would make things better for you.”

You smile looking around to room happy to see both your families together. You couldn’t be happier. The only thing that would make this moment better would be Lucifer. Your D.D.D goes off. It’s Lucifer speak of the Devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to have everyone in the same house again for fun and for other reasons...


	11. A Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small conversation with Lucifer after his brothers arrival

After dinner with everyone you show the guys to their rooms and let them get settled.

You manage to get to your room. You knew that Lucifer had texted you, but you hadn’t had time to respond. Instead of texting him back you call him.

“Hello my precious.”

“Hello my sweetheart.”

“I see my brothers made it safely and managed to have no incidents on their first day.”

“Yes, they were good. They made today so much better.”

“I am glad to hear that” Lucifer sighs “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there myself. I pleaded with Diavolo to let me go. He didn’t want to send any of us but after hearing what happened we settled on sending my brothers.”

“It’s alright, I understand. You are particularly important to him and his work.”

“Not as important as you are to me.” You blush hearing those words come from Lucifer “I can make it through school till winter break and then be back with you.”

“I am looking forward to it. I am going to spend everyday and night with you.”

“I am too. You have to make it up to me for not calling me last night or texting me this morning.”

“I will make it up to you tenfold.”

“You better or I will make you pay for it.” You say with a smirk on your face.

“I look forward to whatever punishment you lay on me.” You laugh and lay in bed just talking to Lucifer.

You eventually fall asleep happy. You wake up to your usually text from Lucifer.

Lucifer: “Good Morning my precious. I hope the rest of the year goes better off. I hope my brothers aren’t too much of a headache.” You laugh and smile.

The rest of this year should go a lot smoother from here forward.


	12. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school year seems to be going smoothly but Amy and Blake clearly want that to end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a trigger warning implied action

The next few months seem to go well. Blake and Amy seem to keep their distance from you. You aren’t ever alone at school. You either have one of the boys with you or Evanora with you. You have a sense of peace that you missed since all this craziness happened. You are enjoying life at home to. Playing games with Levi, taking Satan to all the small business bookstores, going shopping with Asmo, making sure Mammon doesn't get in to much trouble with your mom and cooking with Beel and Belphie.  
You deeply miss Lucifer, but you keep going. Winter break is almost here. You can make it to see him.  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
Text between Blake and Amy:  
Blake: “We can never get that bitch alone. She always seems to have a bodyguard with her. I am going to make her pay for what she did and rejecting me. I will make her mine by any means.”

Amy: “I have been working on a plan. I have a few ideas, but I need the right moment.”

Blake: “The student council is putting on a fall dance before the break. Do you think she’ll go? That would be the perfect moment.”

Amy: “She may go if you got her freak friend to go. Then she’ll probably go with. I am not to sure how to make that happen.”

Blake: “Leave that to me, I think I have a way to get the freak to go. What if she brings the posse?”

Amy: “The dance is being held at a hotel so it shouldn’t be to hard for her to get lost in the crowd. Then we can get her alone.”

Blake: “Right, I should bring mine to just in case.”  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
Returning to Yuki’s POV:

The Senior student council is holding a fall dance before thanksgiving break. You have no desire to go but Asmo does. He wants to see if they are anything like the balls back in Devildom. You try to tell them that they aren’t as elaborate as he is used to. It also turns out by a girl asked Evanora to the dance. She was taken a back, but she never had been asked to go to a dance with anyone. She happily agreed. 

You decided that you would go only if everyone went. The boys didn’t seem to argue any. Asmo was excited to see everyone in agreement. You must explain to the boys that they can’t go in their usual demon attire that they have to ware a human suit.  
Asmo is beyond ecstatic about it. Everyone decides to go shopping a few days before the dance. 

“Now now I have picked suits for the guys that match our overall style. Ladies I have a few options on dresses.” Asmo says

The dresses Asmo picked out were beautiful. It made you sad though. It made you think of the balls in Devildom especially the last one for Diavolo’s Birthday and you. You missed the last dance you had with Lucifer. You hold back tears this is supposed to be a happy moment. You pick a dress that looks like something that you would ware along side Lucifer. It is a small strapless black dress with red gem accents and peacock feather accessories. 

“I knew you would pick that one.” Asmo says with a smirk, “Come now sweetie lets send a picture to Lucifer. He won’t be able to resist you.”

Asmo takes a picture of you with your D.D.D. You thank him and send it to Lucifer. 

You immediately get a text back. 

Lucifer: “Are you trying to toy with me?”

You: “I have no idea what you mean sweetheart.”

Lucifer: “You tease of a woman. You know what I would do with you with that outfit on here.”

You: “I assume it wouldn’t stay on me very long.”

Lucifer: “You clearly know me to well my precious.”

You smirk the whole time you are texting Lucifer only to be stop by Asmo saying, “Someone is clearly happy with the choice made.”

You blush and shake your head. You go back to the dressing room actually looking forward to the dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left the design of the guys outfits open so that way you could imagine what you think each of them would look like since they can't be in their demon form


	13. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dance takes place only to be chaos.  
> Trigger warning rape is implied

You all get ready for the dance. Your Mom and Asmo insist on taking pictures of the whole group. You all agree to take pictures. You are happy to see everyone having a good time.  
Diavolo found out that everyone was going to a dance and arrange for a limo to pick up everyone since there was such a large group, though that was a common thing with these dances.

You all arrive at the dance.

They are standing around you. Evanora is already here having a good time with her date. She seems to be very happy.

“Well this is very underwhelming.” Asmo says

“She did warn you Asmo.” Satan said

“Look a buffet” Beel said, “Yumm.” Walking towards the buffet

“I wonder if I can get the DJ to play Zaramela?” Levi says walking towards the DJ booth

“Beel don’t eat the whole buffet.” Satan says following Beel. Belphie seems to follow along.

“As underwhelming as this is, I will still enjoy myself on the dance floor!” Asmo says making his way to the dance floor.

The only one with you at this point is Mammon. “Do you want to dance Yuki?” Mammon says shyly.

You smile and take Mammon’s hand on to the dance floor. You two dance to a few songs when Mammon is excused with Satan.

“Well now it is my turn.” Satan says. All the boys interject one another to have a chance to dance with you.

Until a foreign person enters the mix.

Blake some how manages to get into the mix. He has a tight grip on you.

“Now now look who is in my grasp now. Where are your bodyguards now?”

You look around the dance floor frighten not able to see any of the boys around.

Blake smirks and says, “Looks like I have you all to myself.” He whispers in your ear. You cringe at him doing so.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
“Satan aren’t you supposed to be with Yuki?” Mammon says walking out of the dance hall.

All the boys are standing out of the dance hall now each for a different reason. Beel says there is something wrong with his stomach which means Belphie is feeling it to.

Levi walked out to play a mobile game he got tired of trying to convince the DJ to play Zaramela.

Asmo was walking out of bathroom after refreshing his look.

They all looked at each other. “YUKI!” they all exclaimed.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
You are now in the clutches of Blake, again.

“Blake let me go! When they get back…”

He cuts you off “They’ll what fight me and my team. The only one that looks strong enough to fight us is Beel but he is so focused on food he can’t hit us. You are going to be mine tonight.”

The boys rush back into the dance hall frantically looking for you. When they finally find you, Blake is walking you through the back stairwell and has his goons guarding the door.

“Right boys time to make them know what demons really are.”  
T

he boys begin to walk towards the door only for a goon to say, “Sorry guys this is a private party for two. You weren’t invited.”

Mammon gut punches the guy. He coughs and spits out a bit from the punch,“Yeah right you little bitch. Your ass hat of a friend took the person that our older brother cares the most for. We aren’t afraid to fight for it.”

The boys take off their coats and a fight ensue. The dance stops and all the students are watching the brawl take place. The brother’s clearly winning. Mammon finally breaks free enough to run up the stairs. Mammon only hopes that he is not to late.

  
He runs, calling your D.D.D trying to see if he can hear it to find you, but he has no success.

He must make the one phone call he never wanted to make. He calls Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't want to go for the blow for blow for the fight sequence. I felt that it really wasn't going to further the plot any further.


	14. The Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning attempted Rape 
> 
> Skip to asterisk part to keep reading the story. 
> 
> Blake will feel the power of Lucifer

Blake takes you through the stairs only to throw you into a hotel room. You fall to the floor. He picks you up by the wrist and throws you on the bed.

You attempt to fight back but he is much stronger than you. He pins you to the bed. He tries to kiss you, but you spit in his face.

He lets up only to hit you in the face saying, “You dumb bitch.” You take that moment he gets off you to attempt to run to the door. You are more worried about getting out of this room then any violent acts he does to you.

He grabs you by the hair with one hand pulling it back and says, “You could have had it all if you just let me have you.” You are clawing his hand to let you free.

He takes his other hand and attempts to take your dress off say, “Lets see what this little bitch has under her dress.” You manage to elbow him in the stomach trying to escape his grasp. He pushes you to the ground and kicks you in the stomach.

You wince in pain. You try to get off the floor but are picked up by the arms by Blake. He throws you on to the bed again.

Your breathing is heavy. You keep trying to free his grasp from you. “Now where were we.”

He starts to slide his hand up your dress when suddenly the lights turn off.

The next thing you feel is his grasp swiftly removing for your wrist. You can make out what you think is wings in the darkness.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

The lights come back on and you see Lucifer, in his regular clothes, is holding Blake against the wall by the throat with one hand. You see the crease forming in his gloves from holding Blake and his clenched fist. 

Lucifer with malice in his voice, “I suggest you keep your hands off of Yuki if you want to keep breathing.” Lucifer tightens his grip around Blake throat. Blake is struggling to breath. Lucifer’s crimson eyes screaming for blood.

“Lucifer!” you yell at him. He releases Blake with hesitation, and he drops to the floor coughing.

Lucifer turns to you and walks to you with sadness in his eyes. He wraps his coat around you and holds you. “Yuki, I thought he was going to…”

You pull away to stare at his eyes taking your hand and placing it on his cheek “I am alright now. You’re here.” He places his hand on top of yours and you feel the softness of his glove. 

Blake is still sitting on the floor trying to catch his breath. He slowly gets up. Lucifer hears this and turns to him. He takes a few steps and picks him up by his collar with a growl in his voice he says, “I suggest you leave if you value your life.”

Blake shakes his head and quickly runs out the door. Lucifer now returns his attention to you.

He picks you up bridal style making sure you are not exposing yourself. His coat still wrapped around you. You lay our head into his chest and take in the aroma you have been missing all this time.

Lucifer smells like a smoky whiskey with a hit of coffee beans. Lucifer walks to the elevator taking you down to the main floor. His brother’s waiting for the both of you.

Diavolo is there was well. He is having to explain and clean up the mess that has been made. Lucifer doesn’t seem to care about anything other than you right now as he keeps walking until he gets you in back of the car.

He tells Barbatos to take the two of you to your home. You lay in his arms holding on to them tightly. You stare at Lucifer. He looks down at you and you kiss. You missed the softness of his lips. They are the only lips you want on yours.

You can feel the tears come down his face. He pulls away. You sit up in his lap, you pull his face towards you making him look at you.

“Lucifer… I am safe because of you. I am alright now.”

He shakes his head and proceeds to hold you. He doesn’t let go until the two of you get to your house.

You slowly get off his lap and start to walk towards the door. Your adrenaline is leaving your body and you can feel the pain. You start to fall to the ground when Lucifer picks you up and carries you bridal style through the door.

Your parents have already been made aware of some of the situation from Barbatos. At this point, Lucifer is already walking up to the stairs taking you into your room.

He walks out, closing the door and asks you to change out of that dress. You oblige and get some pjs on.

You open the door to see Lucifer standing against the wall across from your door. You grab his hand and you walk him back into your room. You lay down in your bed wrapping his arm around you. He takes his shoes, and gloves off; holding you tightly. 

You turn to face him. You bury your head into his chest and begin to sob. Lucifer hold you tightly just letting you cry.


	15. Morning Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of last nice dance you enjoy a moment of peace with lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes there is a lot of fluff in this chapter.

You wake up to Lucifer still holding you. A part of you wished last night was a bad dream but you are a bit happy that Lucifer is here. Lucifer appears to still be asleep. You watch his beautiful face and listen to his slow breathing; you place your hand on his cheek and begin rubbing it using your thumb slowly.

Lucifer places his hand on top of yours; you can feel his skin against yours. You release a sigh of relief. Lucifer’s eyes open and you stare at his crimson eyes. How you missed his eyes. They seemed to pear into the best parts of your soul.

You two stare at each other longingly until Lucifer breaks the silence, “How long have you been up?”

“Not too long.” You say.

“How are you feeling?”

“In pain a bit. I’ll probably have to go to the doctor today at some point.”

He nods in agreement “You were very brave to put up fight last night.”

“Can we not talk about that right now? I just want to enjoy this moment with you.”

“As you wish my precious.”

You nuzzle yourself into the nape of his neck and he places his hand against your hair playing with it.

“I noticed you cut your hair. What happened? I wanted to say something the other day, but your attire distracted me.”

“Well…. There is a story to that.”

You tell Lucifer what happened and how you believe it was more than likely someone that was in association with Blake, Amy, or themselves that did it.

You can see Lucifer’s face turn from comforting to anger. He gets up out of the bed quickly. You grab him by the arm attempting to pull him back into the bed. He manages to pull his arm out of your grasp. He is filled with anger, with frustration in his voice, he says “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was to afraid that you would come here and do something terrible in a fit of rage. I didn’t want to cause any problems so that way I could return to you.” The words just slip from your mouth slowly and you look down. You are turned at the edge of your bed with your feet on the floor.

Lucifer’s face turns to concern and empathy, “You were right to have your concerns given the earlier events this year. I am sorry. I shouldn’t made it where you didn’t feel like you could tell me what was going on. I should have made it where you knew you could tell me without the fear of not being able to see me. To come home. I have just been so worried about you. I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you that I could have protected you from.” Lucifer has walked over to you, kneeling he takes your hands in his.

He looks up at you and you see his face. There is a sense of comfort and peace that you always seem to see in his face. He wraps his arms around your waist, his head in your lap, and your knees rest against his chest. You run your fingers through his raven like hair. It’s a soft as you remember. You enjoy these little intimate moments with him.

The both of you hear a knock on the door. The door begins to creep open; hand comes around and you see a familiar red coat step through the door. It is Diavolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to build up to the sexual moment. Sexual tension and intimacy are fun to write.
> 
> Also I may not be able to post anything more as of right now. I am going out of town and I need to make my house ready for me to leave. 
> 
> I do plan on continue writing while I am out of town but I will not have any new chapters tomorrow because I will be driving. I will probably try to get at least two or three more in today depending on how much I get done in time to go to bed so I can leave early tomorrow. 
> 
> I would love to get feed back on the chapters so far. I hope every one is enjoying it.


	16. Lucifer's Plea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all the developments Diavolo must make new decisions and actions to ensure his plan

Lucifer pulls himself off you. He stands up tidying his appearance. He then sits next to you with his arm wrapped around your waist. You knew that this behavior was very much unlike Lucifer. Something was up and you had an idea what but waited in anticipation of what Diavolo was going to say.

Diavolo crosses his arms and begins to speak playfully, “Lucifer you aren’t one to be so disobedient to my orders. Could you at least have gone a little easier on the boy?”

“I apologize Lord Diavolo. It wasn’t me intention to deliberate disobey you. Mammon called and it was made apparent that the matter needed to be handled by me personally.”

Diavolo uncrosses his arms and pulls the chair from under your desk. He sits down crossing his arms and legs. He looks over at you, “Trouble seems to follow you Yuki.”

You sit and nod very passively.

Diavolo begins to speak again, “Now with the matter of last night, all has been handled. The boy has no intention of perusing any sort of actions towards Yuki or you Lucifer. He plans on simply returning to his life with no mention of what happened. I have made him very aware that you would personally rectify the situation Lucifer, if he attempts any sort of actions, like last night, towards Yuki or any other person for that matter. That seemed to make him hold his tongue.”

“Thank you Lord Diavolo.” You say.

“Yes, thank you.” Lucifer follows with a bit of smirk. You know he enjoyed the thought of demolishing Blake into small pieces and feeding them to Cerberus.

“There is no need to thank me. I am still attempting to create a unified three realms, but it will continue to be difficult if Yuki is placed in dangerous situations. Seeing as it was the boy’s fault for creating such a situation, it only seems fitting that he carry the blame for the consequences that followed that choice.” Diavolo says calmly.

Lord Diavolo is being extremely forgiving of the situation but under what pretenses you wonder.

“Your brothers returned here shortly after the both of you did. They attempted to demand that I let them in to see you, Yuki, but I refused. Sometime with Lucifer is what I knew you needed.”

“Thank you.” You say meekly.

”Onward to the next matter of your schooling Yuki; I have spoken to your parents and they have agreed to let you return to complete your final year of schooling in Devildom should you wish it.”

Your eyes widen as Diavolo delivers the news. If he had told you that at the start of the year you would have jumped at the opportunity but now you just want to finish the year in the human world as a big fuck you to Blake and Amy. They were not going to scary you away from finishing the year in the human world. You begin to from your hands into fists on your lap. You take a deep breath and with fire in your eyes you say, “Lord Diavolo as much as I appreciate the offer. I simply can not leave. I will not let an insignificant human boy and girl deter me from finishing my last year of school here in the human world. I am much stronger person from my experiences in Devildom.”

Diavolo lets out a chuckle, “Same old Yuki, tenacious as ever. I can see why Lucifer took to you so easily. It seems some of his pride rubbed off on you a little more than we think.”

You blush and Lucifer remains calm. He knows that Diavolo means what he says with no intentions.

Lucifer begins to speak in his usual tone, “Yuki do you believe this to be the best choice? What if other’s attempt anything? The boy is too scared but who knows if his counterpart is?”

“I have made my decision.” You say standing up walking away from Lucifer.

“Yuki stop being so damn stubborn. It is a trait that I admire the most out of you, but you have to set it aside for your safety.” Lucifer says as he walks towards you.

“You are one to talk about my safety. You almost killed me when I was studying in Devildom.” You say taking a step away from Lucifer while turning your back and crossing your arms. You knew you struck a chord with him. He wanted more than anything to forget what he had done after he learned that you met Belphie in the attic.

Lucifer felt that hit him in his pride. He feels his rage building up in him. He begins to clench his fists. He wants nothing more than to scream at you, but god did he love your tenacity. It was one of the most attractive things about your personality.

Diavolo is just sitting back in the chair loving seeing this side of Lucifer. He wishes he had popcorn for the rest of the show.

“It appears you have made up your mind. I, if anyone, knows that once you have set your mind to a task that you will make it happen.” Lucifer says releasing the air from his lungs. He unclenches his fist slowly. He walks towards you and wraps his arms around yours. You feel his chest against your back. He so is close that you can feel his heartbeat. You turn around and embrace him. You look up at him and smile.

Diavolo lets another chuckle out. That was very anticlimactic to watch. The two of you seemed have forgotten that he was in the room. You both blush and let go of each other.

Lucifer simple holds your hand and with assertion in his tone, “Lord Diavolo as this is Yuki’s choice, I am staying here with her.”

Diavolo is no longer smirking. He stands up and stares down Lucifer. All the two of you can do is stand there. Lucifer doesn’t even flinch. You, on the other hand, begin to become anxious. You squeeze Lucifer’s hand tightly as if you were holding on to the charm on your D.D.D. The anticipation is killing you.  
  
Diavolo looks down at you then back up at Lucifer. He places his hand on his chin in a pensive manner. It almost appears as if he was talking to himself. He begins to walk in circles all the mean time still whispering to himself. His back is facing you, suddenly he snaps his fingers and swiftly turns around. His face returned to a smile as if he appears to have some sort of plan.

“Very well, I will allow it. Under a few conditions.”

Lucifer is still standing there sternly.

“What are the conditions?” You ask with concern in your voice

“All of you will stay in the human world until the end of the year. No one can return to Devildom until the school year is finished. Upon completion of the school year, Yuki will return to live in Devildom permanently. It appears easier to anticipate and deal with lower demons behavior than humans.”

No kidding you think sarcastically to yourself.

Diavolo continues, “By the time you all finish the year, Lucifer must have a plan on how to extend your life span. Humans life span are much shorter than demons and simply returning means that Lucifer will just watch you grow old and eventually die. That seems, at least to me, a terrible way to see your loved one to go through. Whatever means that may mean. He must do it while staying in the human world.”

Lucifer face turns from stern to disbelief. How was he going to do that while staying in the human world? He knew that he would figure it out. He had many connections here and so did his brothers he will use every one of them to find out what he can do to make Yuki live longer or even become immortal.

“I agree,” Lucifer says without hesitation.


	17. Sleeping Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the rooms in the house are full so where will Lucifer go?

Diavolo smiles and speaks “It seems with all in agreement, we should communicate to the rest of the group and Yuki’s parents what the plan forward is.”

Diavolo begins to walk out as he begins to turn the doorknob you can hear Mammon saying, “SHSS. I want to hear what is going on in there the three of them have been in there a long time!” Diavolo opens the door and six bodies pile on top of each other. All but Mammon seem to make an escape. He smiles a with a bit of concern and picks himself up running to his room. Diavolo laughs and begins to walk downstairs.

Lucifer is still standing in the same spot holding onto your hand. He seems deep in thought. You look at him, with your free hand you tug at his sleeve. “Sweetheart.” It seems to break him from his trance, and he lets go of your hand stepping back.

“I’m sorry. I have just began thinking on how to proceed forward with what was agreed to.”

“No, you’re alright. It seems like a lofty task given the fact that you can’t return to Devildom to search for any means of help.”

“It would appear that way at initial glance, but Diavolo knows something that we clearly do not. It is as almost as if he anticipated the most recent events. I wonder if he had Barbatos look into it for him.”

“It took a minute to come up with the terms of you staying.”

“So, he made it seem.”

You stand there wondering the same thing now. You knew that Barbatos had the power to go into the future and past. Did Diavolo know that these events would happen and not tell Lucifer? Is he trying to teach Lucifer something? A million questions begin to flood your head.

Lucifer notices that you are staring into space now. “My precious this is not to worry about now. We will figure this out together. What Diavolo knows is not are concern now. We have the terms now we must insure we keep them.”

You nod in agreement. Lucifer was right. You shouldn’t focus on what Diavolo knew or knows but what is being asked. You also remind yourself at least now you get to have Lucifer here. That warmed your heart.

Lucifer turns facing you. He takes your chin and kisses you. You squeeze onto his shirt. He breaks away and stares at you. You engrossed in the moment. So much so that you don’t even notice that his brothers are staring at the both of you at your bedroom door.

Lucifer does, however. Lucifer lets go and walks towards the door with his usual stern look at his bothers. Mammon is the first to speak, “Come on Lucifer don’t look at us like that. We were all just worried about Yuki.”

“If any of you had been watching her properly then you would have nothing to worry about” Lucifer says crossing his arms in a tone of anger.

You walk over and hug Lucifer you head buried in his back. You voice muffled you say, “Don’t be mad at them. They did the best. It’s not fair to be mad at them. They could say same thing if you had just been here in the first place.”

Lucifer sighs, uncrosses his arms, and brings his hand to his forehead while closing his eyes. You made a good point. He knew that. They all knew that. You were just the only one that could say it without facing the eternal wrath of Lucifer.

Lucifer removes his hand and looks up re-crossing his arms. “Yuki is right. I have no place to say anything to you all.”

“It seems Yuki has tamed you more than we realized.” Satan says taking a stab at Lucifer

“Now come, come Satan. Let’s just be thankful Yuki is okay.” Asmo says

“So now that we know Yuki is okay can we go downstairs to eat?” Beel says

“You all can I am going back to sleep. I couldn’t sleep at all last night.” Belphie follows up

“Yuki are you okay?” Levi asks

You let go of Lucifer and walk around him. You shake your head yes and say, “I am okay. I hurt but other than that I am okay.”

“Good. I can’t have you getting more hurt than you already are.” Mammon abruptly says

“Now that we have laid our concerns to rest, I suggest we let Yuki get more suitably dressed; I believe that we all have news to hear.” Asmo says, “Yuki if you want, I can help you?” He winks

Lucifer has walked back into your room putting on his shoes and picking up his gloves for your nightstand. He begins to walk out the door and grabs Asmo by the collar.

“Hey… wait… Lucifer you know I was just kidding.”

Lucifer is dragging Asmo down the stairs and the rest seem to follow. You close your bedroom door to change. You notice Lucifer left his coat on your bed. You grab it and hold it tightly. It’s not warm like last night. You stop and let it go. You don’t want to think about last night. Yes, it happened but it will not define how you move forward in your life. You have your human family. You have your demon family. More importantly, you have Lucifer and he is now here with you.

You rush to get dress and run downstairs. Diavolo has already left and given everyone the update including your parents. Everyone seems to be enjoying the news but your parents. They seem to disagree over something.

“Mom, Dad, what is wrong?”

Your father looks at you, “Well, it appears with another guest joining us that we are a bit out of space.”

Your mother on the other hand, appears to have begun to give Lucifer the death stare. You sudden realize that everyone has their own room and they are now all occupied, which means Lucifer is going to have to share a room or you are going to have to figure out a new solution.

Your father is looking at you mother then at Lucifer then back to your mother. You mother clears her throat and speaks, “Can we first address the elephant in the room?! Why was this….” Your mother is at a loss of words on how to describe Lucifer, “Man…Demon spent the night in our daughters’ bed.”

Your eyes widen…. Oh, shit oh shit oh shit, you think to yourself, you forgot on how modest your mother likes you to be. If it were up to her you would dress like a nun. You are so glad she has no idea that you and Lucifer have done so much more than just sleep in the same bed together.  
  


Your father speaks up and places his hand on your mother’s arm, “Now now dear. Clearly this charming… demon… is the reason why Yuki wants to permanently live in Devildom after finishing school. Why don’t we just get to know him before you attempt to tear him to pieces?”

You give a small smirk at the idea of you mother trying to tear Lucifer into pieces. Your mother notices and is now death glaring you down. You stop smirking and look away. She pulls her arm away from you father’s hand and crosses her arms. She lets out a huff.

“Now that we have addressed that, why don’t we discuss the current living arrangement. I suggest Lucifer move into Yuki’s room with her.” Your father says with a smile.

Your mother becomes in raged, quickly gets out of her seat excusing herself, grabs your father by the collar and drags him into the kitchen. He’s done it now you think.

You hear bickering coming out of the kitchen door. Lucifer is now behind you. You can feel his warm breath on the back of your neck. It sends shivers down your spine. Lucifer seems to notice and begins to blow softly on your neck.

Next you hear your mother screaming, “WWWHHHHAAATTT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT IT IS OBVIOUS THAT THEY HAVE SLEPT TOGETHER?! HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING ABOUT YOUR DAUGHTER! WE RAISED HER BETTER THAN THAT! I SURE AS HELL DID!”

The next thing you know your mother is pulling you and Lucifer by the wrist into the kitchen. Oh, fuck now I am really going to get laid into you think to yourself. Your mother catching her breath in an infuriated tone asks very bluntly, “Yuki have you had sex with Lucifer?”

You immediately turn beat red. Your eyes widen and before you even say a word your mother raises her hands up as if she is flipping over a desk. “Mom I haven’t even given you an answer don’t act like that.”

“YOUR FACE SURE AS HELL DID! WHY WOULD SUGGEST THAT THEY BE TOGETHER IN THE SAME ROOM?! WHAT’S NEXT WE ARE GOING TO BUY THEM CONDOMS AND PUT YUKI ON BIRTHCONTROL?”

You think to yourself that the second half of that may not be a bad idea. 

She turns to Lucifer. “Lucifer I will just ask you bluntly, have you had sex with my daughter?”

“MOM!”

“SHSS, YUKI! I want to hear his answer.”

Lucifer has his usual expressionless look about him. Before he can answer your father chimes in, “Darling, sweetheart, my love,” He puts himself in front of Lucifer and places his hands on your mother’s shoulders, “Yuki is old enough to make her own decisions. Yes, you are right you raised her to be modest, but you also raised her follow her own heart.” Your father is now looking down at your mother.

Your mother sighs and seems to calm down a bit and she makes a few grunting and blowing noises. She lifts her arms and your father’s hands roll off her shoulders. “You are right! You are right!” She crosses her arms. She pushes your father away and wags her finger in front of you and Lucifer, “Now let me make this clear, I am not happy about this arrangement, nor am I happy about finding about how intimate you two have been together; however”, your mother lets out a sigh, puts her finger down, and crosses her arms, “ given the fact that you have kept my daughter mostly safe and she clearly loves you even if she hasn’t said it.”

“MOM!” You interject blushing

“Don’t interrupt me Yuki.” She says darts her eyes over at you. “I suppose at some point I just have to accept you into my family. I am not in any way in agreement with arrangement. I will just have to live with it for the school year, but if I get an whiff that any sexual activities are occurring in her room I will be more than happy rearrange the rooms so you share one with Mammon Lucifer. Am I understood the both of you?”

“Yes ma’am” The two of you say in unison.

“Well see we have an understanding and everything has cleared up; why don't we go back to breakfast and then take Yuki to get checked up?” Your father says turning around and pushing everyone out of the kitchen.

Everyone is still sitting in their respective chairs. Mammon gets up from his turn to setting next to you and moves next to Levi. Lucifer takes the seat next to yours. You look around the table and smile. Your whole family is here, and it couldn’t make you happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far!


	18. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki's mom has pointed out the obvious now what to do?

You all finish breakfast, Asmo and Beel are on dish duty this morning, Levi has asked Satan, Belphi and Mammon to play Cards Against Humanity, but you are pretty sure it is not what they think it might be. Your father has picked up his morning paper, smiling, and has begun reading. You know he is a bit smug with himself right now because he has won a disagreement with your mother. You can feel that your mother is still just death glaring at Lucifer and yourself. You look back at her and she takes her two fingers points them at her eyes than back at Lucifer and yourself, she does this several times. You get the message that she is watching you.

You decided to head back upstairs. “YOU BETTER KEEP THAT DOOR OPEN DURING THE DAY YOUNG LADY!” Your mother shouts from the bottom of the stairs. Lucifer has also followed you upstairs which is more than likely the reason why she said that.

Lucifer takes a sit on the edge of your bed, crosses his arms and legs, and lets out a snicker. “Your mother is a very tenacious and brave human. I can see where you inherited that from. I love that she had no fear in speaking to a demon that way.”

You let out a small laugh, “Yeah, human, demon, angel, or any supernatural being, she doesn’t really care when it comes to me.” You plop yourself next to you Lucifer. You notice your mother’s eyes peering around the door. “MOM! We aren’t doing anything but talking. Can I have a minute with…….” You pause for a long second, you have no idea how to refer to Lucifer other than by his name; he is more than just a boyfriend but you two haven’t discussed the label of your relationship. Not that it needs one, you think to yourself, but it would be nice to know what to refer each other as. The only word that seems appropriate that comes to mind is the next thing you say, “significant other a minute of peace?”

Your mother makes her way to the door frame, “Fine but be prepared in a bit we are going to take you to the doctor to get looked at. Lucifer you cannot come.”

You nod acknowledging what she has said. You look out your door to make sure that your mother has made it all the way down the stairs. Lucifer is standing behind you as you turn around. He smirks, “Significant other?” he says in a playful questioning tone.

You blush, “Well I didn’t know what to call you. I mean you are more than just a boyfriend but not quite a fiancé….,” oh god, the thought comes into your head, did I just say that quick correct yourself, “Not that I would expect you to be anytime soon! I mean we have been together but haven’t really been together…. In each other presence I mean… I mean since I left Devildom.” Ugh, you think yourself, I am not making this any better. 

Lucifer smiles and kisses you, “So this does mean that you do love me?”

Oh god! You turn beat red and cover your mouth with your hand. Your mother did point out something that you hadn’t really thought about; not that you didn’t love Lucifer, you very much did, but were you ready to say that to him?

You uncover your mouth saying, “I….umm… no I am not hesitating because I am saying I don’t….or I…..” You begin to fidget with Lucifer’s sleeve and look down, “I just hadn’t really thought about it and my mom saying that made me realize yes I do in fact love you, I just wasn’t sure if and when I should say it after her pointing it out.”

Lucifer cannot believe how adorably cute you are being. He knows that you are one to speak your mind at any point but the fact you seemed to be stumbling over something made him smile.

Lucifer places his hand on your cheek and his other hand on your waist. He never put his gloves back on so you can feel the warmth of his hand on your cheek. He pulls you in close staring into your eyes. He passionately kisses you. You are taken aback by this but kiss him back. Lucifer breaks the kiss, stares into your eyes, and says, “I love you.”

Your heart almost skips a beat as you are about to attempt to say something, Lucifer has already started to kiss you passionately again. You kiss him back. You are melting into him, and if it wasn’t for the fact that your mother was on top of the two of you like hawks, you would have already let him have his way with you.

He breaks away again, looking at you longingly, “I will have to make this moment up to you at a point in time that I can.” He smirks and you can see in his eyes that he hungers for you. You shake your head. Lucifer pulls away from you. The both of you are sitting back on the edge of your bed. He creates a small space between himself and you. You could have cut the sexual tension with a knife. You grab his arm and hold it while resting your head on his shoulder.

He rests his hand on your thigh. You know the both of you are in sexual torture right now. You look back up at him and he looks down at you smiling. You are living in this tender moment.

“EH HEM!” Your mother is standing at the door of your room. You quickly move yourself to the other end of the bed from Lucifer. “Yuki, I have given you two a moment now grab your shoes I am taking you to the doctor.” You get up from your bed and grab a pair. Your mother is already made it down the stairs. As you rush through the door of you room Lucifer grabs you by the arm and kisses you one last time. You rush down the stairs and run to your mother’s car.

“Lucifer, Asmo would like to take you shopping for more clothes. I am going to tag along with the both of you.” You hear your father say just as you manage to make it out the front door. You adjust yourself in the car and think, Oh Lord what is my dad going to do now.


	19. Shopping and the Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your mom takes you to the doctor  
> Your father is shopping with Lucifer and gets him alone

Your mother has hasn’t said a word to you since getting in the car. It is a very awkward silence. She pulls into the parking lot of the Doctor’s office and parks. She hasn’t turned the car off. She lets out a sigh and says, “You love him, don’t you?”

“Yes, very much so.”

She lets another sigh out, “So you’ll be leaving us at the end of the school year?”

You franticly say, “Yes but I can visit all the time. I can come for holidays and just random visits.”

“With Lucifer?”

“Umm… He doesn’t have to come if you don’t want him to.”

Your mother starts crying then it turns to an ugly cry. She is hyperventilating as she says, “No of course I want him to come. I just didn’t think that my little girl had grown up so quickly.” She stops for a moment recomposes herself and sniffling continues, “Now if your brother can just find someone that treats him as well as Lucifer does you.”

You laugh. “Yeah.”

“Sweetheart, I am happy you are happy. You found someone that clearly loves you and will do anything in his power to keep you. That is more than anyone can ask for.”

“Thanks Mom.” You had forgotten how much your mother was also a big softy.

“Now about the doctor’s visit.”

What now, you think to yourself

“I do not condone by any means what I am about to say. I am simply saying to because I want you to be safe and finish out the school year. That being said, I would understand if you wanted to be on birth control.”

That was an unexpected comment from your mother

“I thought you were against whole Lucifer and I being intimate with one another…?”

“I am very much!” Your mother breaths and recomposes herself, “Now that I can confirm that you to have indeed been intimate with one another there is no point in attempting to act like it won’t happen more.”

You walked right into that one, the thought runs through your head.

“I, however, do know what it is like to be madly in love with a man and wanted nothing more than to have him all the time. It’s your father just so we are clear.”

“MOM! THAT’S NOT EXCATLY WHAT I WANT TO HEAR!”

She stares at you and then you realize your mother doesn’t want to hear that you have had sex too and now that person in sleeping in the same room as you.

Your mother continues, “With loving and yearning for a person there come a great responsibility on both parties to make sure that you are both safe. Of course, there is consent, which there still is consent even when you are in a relationship but keeping safe is also just as important. I am not ready to be a grandmother yet young lady!”

You laugh because you know your mother is profoundly serious even though she may seem like she is joking.

“Yes mom.”

“Now let us hurry and get inside so we can leave. Lord knows what your father has said to Lucifer by now.”

You had almost completely forgotten that Lucifer was with your father probably alone since Asmo went shopping with them.

Lucifer, Asmo, and your father successfully made it through shopping for Lucifer. He didn’t stray off from too much from what he wares now. He had bought more black shirts of different patterns, more black slacks, a few different patterns vets, two pairs of black loafers, a few different shades of red ties, and two black suit coats since his coat was not appropriate for school. He did manage to find something for you. Asmo had gone off to do more shopping for himself leaving your father and Lucifer alone.

“Would you like to talk over coffee?” Your father says as he points to a coffee shop.

Lucifer knows that it will taste nothing like the melancholy coffee in Devildom, but he obliges since your father asked. He gets the darkest coffee they offer black. Your dad gets something made mostly of sugar. They take a seat in the shop.

“So, Lucifer,” Your dad says sipping on his sugary coffee, “What are your intentions with my daughter?”

“I have no underlining intentions. I love your daughter and want to be with her.” Lucifer places his coffee cup down.

“You are just as blunt as her mother. Her mother will take to you a lot faster than she thinks she will. That is beside the point, I was not as oblivious as my wife was in knowing that Yuki and you had been intimate with one another. I just want to know that you are going to really take care of Yuki. You are the first…being that she has loved, and I don’t want to see her heart getting broken.”

“I have no intention on breaking Yuki’s heart. I plan on keeping her heart forever.”

“Well that is a bit of relief to hear, so you intend to marry my daughter then?” Your father says playfully.

“Yes.”

“Once again very blunt. Well then there is nothing more I feel like I need to say. Other than WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!” Your father gets up and puts one arm around Lucifer’s shoulders

Lucifer does not react. He just takes it in. He did not lie to Yuki’s father, but he has other big matters than what her Father’s concerns are.

“OH LUCIFER!” Asmo says running with an arm full of bags. “I found the most adorable top for Yuki! Here.”, Asmo hands Lucifer a shopping bag, “Give it to her say its from you and I’ll take credit for something later! Now gentlemen shall we go.”

“Yes Yes, the ladies should be home by now.” Yuki’s father says getting up taking his coffee.

Everyone has returned home. Your mother and you were able to go to the doctor and pharmacy in time to meet the boys at home.

“WHAT THE HECK! HOW DID I LOSE AGAIN!” Mammon yells. It appears that everyone left home is now playing UNO.

“Mammon, when one person wins all the other loses.” Satan says.

“I am going to a kitchen for a snack Levi do you want anything?” Beel asks

“I will go with you to make sure it actually comes back.” Levi responds

Belphie is asleep on the couch.

“YUKI!, What did the doctor say? Everything okay?” Asmo asks

“Yeah, my muscles are just bruised he just said to take some over the counter pain medication and not to do anything strenuous activities for at least two weeks.”

“Oh well that will put a damper on things for your and Lucifer.” Asmo says winking

Your mother overhears Asmo and runs up to him grabbing by the ear and drags him into the dining room.

Lucifer is no where downstairs. You head upstairs with your prescription and another safety items.

You find Lucifer hanging his new clothes up in your closet and all you can do is watch him smiling.

Lucifer finishes and notices you and walks over to you he places his hand on your waist kissing you. You warp your arms around his neck. You pull back and smile at him. “Did your Doctor’s visit go well?” He asks as he steps back going back to the closet.

You follow him, “Yes, it was productive so was the pharmacy”

“That’s nice, what did the doctor say?”

“Oh. That I just have bruises, to take over the counter pain medication, and to not to do any strenuous activities for at least two weeks. Asmo thought it would be funny to make a joke about that in front of my mom.”

“I could see Asmo do that. I can also see your mother making him regret that as much as possible.”

“Yeah. I can too.”

Lucifer turns around. You have moved into your bathroom placing your pain medication on the counter. You see Lucifer walking towards you. “Close your eyes.” You do so. You feel him place something around your neck. Lucifer kisses your neck softly. He wraps his arms around you and places his head on your shoulder. “You can open your eyes.”

You see Lucifer’s crimson eyes staring at you through the mirror. You notice a gold necklace with a gold peacock feather charm. “Do you like it?”

“Of course, I do. It’s from you.” You smile and turn around an kiss him.

You pause for a moment and then look up at him and say hesitantly, "So I am not sure how to say or explain this. I am not sure they even have this in Devildom... but I got on birth control."

His eyes widen, “I thought your mother was against us…. being intimate in a carnal matter?”

Your mother walks past your room saying, “I heard that!”

Lucifer looks over at the door then back at you, “My point.” Lucifer them notices the pharmacy bag on your bed. He walks over and takes out the box of condoms.

You walk towards Lucifer and take the box out of his hand, “Yes, she is, but she also knows that there is no way to stop something that is inevitable going to happen, again.”

“Well that is an interesting development. I am curious to know on why the box says magnum on it.”

You aren’t sure if Lucifer is just fucking with you or if he is serious.

“Well I had to get….” You pull Lucifer into the bathroom box in hand. You start again, “I had to get the biggest size available since you are…… very well endowed in that department.”

Lucifer smirks, “I knew what they were I just wanted to hear you say that.”

You roll your eyes; he is the avatar of pride after all. You place your hand on Lucifer’s chest. You love the feel of his shirt. “But we have to wait till I am not in so much pain.” Lucifer grabs your had and squeezes softly. “Of course, my love. I love you and I don’t want to hurt you.” He kisses you.

There it is. He said those three little words again. It makes your heart swoon every time you hear them from his month. You look away and think, Do I say them back? It is how I really feel so why not say them back? You look back up at him and say, “I love you too.”

Lucifer smiles back at you and kisses you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone  
> Lets clear up a few things. So in the US any tench coat style coat is not allowed in schools due to school shootings. I wasn't sure what type of coat Lucifer would ware and contemplated on him not wearing one at all but I decided against that.
> 
> I also feel like that Lucifer would take a relationship super serious since he has lived so long and could see him saying I love you first because he is very certain of his feelings.


	20. Lucifer's First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and you have a eventful morning. Amy is being Amy.

There was only a week left before Thanksgiving vacation. Lucifer was enrolled in all the same classes as everyone else. A few days have passed, and you aren’t feeling as sore anymore. You wake up the morning, of Lucifer’s first day, to Lucifer gazing at you longingly. You smile at him and he puts his hand on your cheek.

“Good Morning my love.”

“Good Morning my sweetheart”

Lucifer pulls you closer to him and kisses you softly. You place his hand on his bare chest. You can feel his heartbeat through his chest. He kisses you again and begins to push his tongue into your mouth. You don’t stop him. You very willingly open your mouth allowing your tongues to intertwin. He moves his hand from your cheek to pulling you in closer. He breaks away and playfully asks, “Would you like to continue?” You blush and nod say yes. Lucifer then pushes you onto your back. You can feel his flaccid member, through his loose pants, begin to become hard against your lower region. Just as he begins to kiss you on the neck. You begin to hear your mother’s foots steps coming up the stairs.

You quickly push Lucifer off you and run to the bathroom. Lucifer hits the mattress hard. You look out of the bathroom and notice that your mother isn’t at the door. You let out a sigh of relief. Lucifer pushes himself out of the bed and is sexually frustrated. He walks over to you and picks up your chin kissing you passionately. “We will have to finish this at a later a time.” He says with a smirk. You smirk back and say, “Yes my sweetheart.” You both get ready for the day. You ware something simple as usual. Lucifer puts on a completely black button up shirt, bright red tie, a six-button pinstripe black vest with red sides, his usual black slacks with gold belt, red gloves, and black loafers. He looks so good that you want to go back and finish this morning’s festivities. You gaze at him with hunger in your eyes, Lucifer notices and before exiting your room he kisses you again passionately. You push away and say, “You tease me so.”

You both make it down the stairs finding your new family at waiting for you both to head to school.

Asmo winkling says, “My it took the both of you a while to come downstairs.”

Your mother glares at Asmo squinting her eyes at him in anger. Your father has already left for work.

“I don’t believe there were doing anything in particular expect sharing the bathroom Asmo.” Satan chimes in trying to prevent another Asmo punishment.

“Oh, I just tease.” Asmo says flipping his hand back and forth. “

THAT’S NOT SOMETHING TO KID ABOUT ASMO! YUKI ISN’T LIKE THAT!” Mammon says

“Not from what we overheard the other day.” Asmo replies winking again.

“Can we please not have this conversation now? The faster we get to school the faster we can come home and play Diablo! That game is hilarious to play.” Levi chimes in.

Baphie yawns and says, “Off to school now?” Beel is finishing off Lucifer’s and your plates of breakfast. Seeing as neither one of you are very hungry neither mind. You all climb into two cars and head to school.

You and Lucifer walk in the back of the group holding hands. You feel the soft leather of his glove in your hand. You look down and then look back up at Lucifer as he looks down at you. You all make it to your first period class door when you notice Evanora is waiting for everyone.

Evanora sees the group and says, “Well Lucifer it’s nice to finally meet you in person.”

“The sentiment is the same Evanora. I do have a matter which I wish to speak with you and your teacher about when we all have a free moment.”

“I will be more than happy to set up a time for all of us to meet. She will be happy to see you again.”

Blake is sitting in the corner. As he sees Lucifer, he immediately puts his head down staring at his desk. Lucifer looks over letting out a low growl only you can hear. You all take your respective seats. Lucifer sits behind you. You know he just wants to take in your scent. It is intoxicating to him. when Amy walks up to Lucifer. She sets out her hand for Lucifer to shake introducing herself. Amy hasn’t paid any of the brother’s attention until now, so why Lucifer you think to yourself. Lucifer isn’t paying attention and ignores her. He very much knows whom she is and wants nothing more than to be able to send her to Diavolo’s maze so Henry 1 can eat her alive.

Amy is very adamant about introducing herself to Lucifer so much so that she takes the seat next to him and says, “Hi I am Amy, what is your name?”

Lucifer has no choice but to acknowledge her so that you all can be left in peace. “I know who you are. My name is not any importance to you, but I will give it to you so when you say it next it will be because you are begging for your life at my hands. My name is Lucifer.” He says glaring at her.

Amy is not taken a back by Lucifer’s threat. You know that he means it all to real, but you also know that Amy will think it is a joke. “Oh, so how do you know Yuki and the other’s?”

She begins to pester him. Lucifer is becoming irritated and you notice it. You look at him and try to say with your eyes that he just needs to answer her questions so she will leave him be. “These are my brother’s. Yuki is my love. Evanora is a friend of mine. Does that pacify your curiosity?”

“No not really. So, you are Yuki’s boyfriend? I see. Well you are mighty good looking. I would say so much so that you are to much man for Yuki to handle.”

Lucifer is trying so hard not to hurt this girl on his first day. “I would keep such comments to yourself if you know what is good for you.”

“Oh my. I didn’t mean anything by it but if you ever tire of her just let me know and I will be more than happy to satisfy you.” Amy says winking as she takes seat in the back.

Now you are infuriated. How dare that girl try to take Lucifer from you. Not that she has a chance in all seven hells but that still infuriated you. Lucifer notices and grabs your hand. He squeezes it a little and you look at him. He smiles at you reassuring your that he is yours. You smile back as class begins.


	21. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get alone with Lucifer

Lucifer seem to be adjusting fine to human school. Amy was clearly wanting him in a carnal matter, but you knew that Lucifer only had desires for you. Amy continued to attempt to make advances at Lucifer right up to the last day before vacation.

Finally, Thanksgiving break was here. A whole week of no school, no annoying idiots and just time with your family. Your mother had already planned the whole day of thanksgiving so the few days before it was very hectic. Your father enjoyed spending time with all the boys in the house. Your brother decided not to come home for the break seeing as there wasn’t a space for him. He didn’t mind either. He was only going to get three days off from university any ways so why waste them trying to fight with his family and their new guests. You never really celebrated thanksgiving in this way before, but you were excited. You did have to explain the holiday to all the boys. Beel seemed the most excited. Asmo was determined to decorate for the holiday. Everyone seemed excited for the day.

The Wednesday before Thanksgiving you are all sitting at breakfast when your mother beings talking about today’s itinerary.

“So, everyone will go shopping with us and then we will come home, decorate, along with cook for tomorrow.”

Your father chimes in as he peers over his coffee mug, “Hmmm…. I think we should split up to get the shopping done faster. I will take Asmo, Beel, and Satan decoration shopping and you can take Levi, Belphie, and Mammon food shopping. We can just leave Yuki and Lucifer here. How does that sound?”

Your mother rolls her eyes at your father, “Seriously sweetheart are you trying to irritate me today?”

“No.. Not at all,” your father responds with sarcastically, “I just think that they need some alone time with no one in the house.”

You mother’s eyes squint in anger at your father as she says, “How about this, they can stay with Belphie here. That seems reasonable.”

“I think that is fine agreement. So, it’s settled, Lucifer, Belphie and Yuki will stay here while the rest of us go shopping.”

You mother nods in agreement. You slightly realize the game your father is playing but are not sure why he is playing it. Either he likes to bother your mother or Lucifer has asked him for alone time with you. Either way this is dangerous game he is playing.

After breakfast is finished and cleaned up, everyone gets ready to head out to the store. You, Lucifer and Belphie watch everyone leave from the couch watching TV. You are cuddled up onto Lucifer’s chest with your legs curled next to you. Lucifer has one arm wrapped around you with his hand resting on your arm. Belphie is sitting on the other end of the couch.

“Alright, so we are going to be gone a few hours so no funny business. Belphie call me if you see anything.” Your mother says as she is walking out the door.

Belphie nods in agreement. There is a silence that enters the home only to be disturbed by the sound of the TV. It feels like an odd silence to you know. You are so used to hearing something going on. Belphie seems to have fallen asleep on his end of the couch.

Lucifer notices and quickly picks you up bridal style rushing you upstairs. He closes the door, locking it, and leans you against the wall. He kisses you passionately. He pulls away only to let you breathe. “Lucifer.” He smirks and says, “I will not be interrupted this time.” He kisses you again this time licking your lips asking to enter his tongue into your mouth. You quickly open it and let your tongues intertwine. You wrap your arms around his neck pulling him in closes. His hands that were on your hips are now picking you up and carrying you into the bed.

He places you on the edge of the bed and starts to kiss you on you neck. You moan so softly. He smirks only to start sucking and nibbling on your neck. You can feel the marks he is leaving. Your arms are still wrapped around him but gripping his shirt to hold yourself in place. He leans you further into the bed and lays you on your back. He then makes his way back up kissing your lips again. His chest is laying on your, one leg is in between your legs making them be open slightly, his hands are wrapped around you. With his body pressing on you, you can feel his member through his pants, and you know he can feel the stiffness of your nipples through your bra and shirt.

You break away for a moment to catch your breath. He holds himself up with his arms. His crimson eyes hungering for you. You sit up and being to kiss him again. Your tongues intertwining with each other. His hands are now slipping up your shirt over your head. With one hand, he grabs at your bra roughly grasping your breast through it. You moan a bit from the pleasure. His hand makes it way around your back undoing your bra. You break the kiss again needing to breathe. The ecstasy is taking you in. You begin to untie his tie then unbuttoning his shirts. As you begin to pull his shirt off him, he kisses you again. Lucifer is now shirt less as well and you feel every inch of his chest with your hands. Lucifer quickly removes your pants and under garments in one fell swoop. He breaks from kissing you and lays you are your back. You are complete exposed to him right now.

Lucifer holding himself up gazing at you. You undo his gold chain, pants and under ware quickly. You warp your arms around his neck and begin kissing him again. He lays on top of you and you can feel his member against your leg. He takes one hand and beings playfully playing with your nipple. He begins kissing you in your neck again. He makes his way down to your collar bone then down to your breast. With his month he begins to suck on your nipple. You moan and place one hand on his head. You can see a smirk come across his face. He then uses his tongue to playfully play with your nipple. You moan louder in pleasure. Lucifer switches his mouth and hand. You moan louder. Lucifer stops and smirks at you. Your breathing is heavy, and you want so much more.

Lucifer leaves a trail of kisses from your breast to your hips. Your hips buckle as he kisses them. He has moved his head between your legs. He kisses and sucks on the inner apart of your thighs. He now makes his ways to your lower lips licking and sucking them. You moan louder pushing Lucifer’s head down further. He makes the way to the most sensitive part of you. He licks it in circles. Your hips began to buckle and move in a rhythmic pattern. Lucifer moves his head up and down while continuing moving his tongue in a circular pattern. Your breathing gets heavier and you moan again. You pull his hair with both hands. You can feel your orgasm coming and your hips begin to move faster. Lucifer matches your pace until you reach the peak of your ecstasy. You moan Lucifer’s name. He pulls away licking his lips. Your breathing is heavy and finally you slow down.

You open your eyes to see Lucifer’s horns and wings out. He is more than ready. “It seems it has been quite a while since you have had a release.” You blush and sit up slowly. You push Lucifer aside, open your door grabbing a condom out of it and open in it. You make your way back to Lucifer; you kiss him and take your hand rubbing it against the inner part of his thigh. Lucifer takes his hands pulling your face deeper into his. With one hand you grab his member at the base, you place the condom at the tip and begin rolling it down. Lucifer lays you on his back. His wings collapsing on his back. He stares at you intently and kiss you as he places himself inside you. You moan in pain and pleasure. You are much tighter since you haven’t been together in a while. He begins moving his hips in a slow pace. You can feel all of him inside of you. He brakes kissing you and makes his way down to your neck. He begins to move his hips faster and you moan. You wrap your arms around him pulling his head into your neck. Lucifer begins to thrust deeper and faster. You can feel the inside of you tightening; making you feel Lucifer more. You moan, “Lucifer” You grab his horns holding on to them tightly. You can feel his member throbbing inside you as you are getting closer to your peak again. Lucifer is coming close as well. He moans your name, “Yuki” “Lucifer, I am so close.” “Come for me.” You arc your back and grasp his horns tightly as you feel another orgasm come over you. Lucifer picks up his pace only to moan your name louder “Yuki.” He clutches the sheets as he releases himself. He pulls himself out of you and takes off the condom.

His horns and wings have disappeared. He looks over at you and kiss you. You both get under the covers. You curl up into his chest and start to trace it with your fingers. He wraps his arm around you pulling you close and kisses your forehead. You smirk and say, “It seems its been a while since you had a release.” He laughs takes you by the chin and kisses you. You curl up into him again. He starts to run his fingers down your arm. You smile and close your eyes. He kisses your forehead again. You tangle your legs into his pulling him as close as you can. You then move your head into his chest. Lucifer starts running his hand through your head. It makes you fall asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come after this. I am actually going to take the last two days out of town with my significant other. So I won't posting anything. I do plan on picking back up once I get back. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	22. Linen Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer has an insatiable appetite for you. The meeting is set.

You wake up from your ecstasy nap to find Lucifer sitting on the edge of your bed pants on but undone. You get up behind him, wrapped around in your sheet, and kiss his back softly. He turns to you and smiles grabbing your chin he kisses you. You wrap your arms around his neck pulling him on top of you back into the bed. He breaks away holding himself up with his arms over you. He smirks and says, “Ready for round two?”

You smile wrap your arms around him and say, “I wish we should probably make ourselves decent for when everyone returns.” You kiss him again. Lucifer moves his kisses from your mouth to the marks he left on your neck. You can feel the warmth of his kiss and the coldness of your necklace as he kisses you. You moan and let out a hot breath. “Lucifer, please stop. If you keep going, I won’t be able to stop myself.”

Lucifer stops at you pleading request. You didn’t want him to stop but you were expecting everyone back anytime soon. He pushes himself off top you and begins to dress himself. He sits at the edge of your bed and all you can do is stare at him in wonder. You get out of your bed and walk to your bathroom clothes in hand. You look at the mirror in happiness and in terror. Lucifer had did quite a number on your neck; you normally didn’t mind, but your mother was going to flip when she sees you. Lucifer comes behind you, fully dressed, he wraps his arms around you and starts kissing your neck again. “Lucifer” He looks at you through the mirror “Yes?”

“You left your mark on me.”

“I wanted everyone to know that you are mine.” He says with pride in his voice.

You turn to him and say, “Everyone knows that I am yours but what I am supposed to do about this? My mom will flip when she sees this. I don’t have anything to cover this with.”

Lucifer then remember that Asmo bought you a shirt. He wonders if it was for this very situation. He quickly walks over to the closet and pulls the bag out. He looks in and sees a whole outfit. He hands the bag to you. “Here Asmo bought you this when we went shopping. I believe he knew that this would happen.”

You open the bag and see a whole outfit. There is a high neck collar white shirt with ruffles in the front and no sleeves, a black cloth feminine suit jacket and a black leather skirt. You look at the outfit and it clearly isn’t your style, but you need something to cover your neck. You quickly change into it moving your necklace around the collar; the only thing you don’t put on is the jacket. Lucifer stares at you the whole time. Once you are completely dressed, Lucifer comes over to you and grabs your ass through the tight leather skirt. You moan and turn playfully hitting his other arm, “Lucifer, stop that.”

“I can’t resist you especially with that outfit on. I will have to personally thank Asmo for his selection.” Lucifer says with a smirk.

Your turn and kiss him. “I love you. I love how much you crave me.”

Lucifer smiles and says, “You are the one thing I crave the most and I love you too. Let us go downstairs before your mother finds out what devious things we has been doing.”

You smile, grab Lucifer’s hand, unlock the door and walk downstairs bringing Lucifer along with you. You both rejoin Belphie on the couch, who is still asleep. As you make it back to the position you both were in before everyone left, everyone comes in a mad dash. Belphie wakes up from the noise. Your mother walks in “Lucifer, Yuki, nice to see you where we left you.”

You father follows and winks at the both of you. You awkwardly laugh. Your mother walks into the living room saying, “Yuki come help us prepare the food for tomorrow.”

You get up reluctantly and follow her into the kitchen. “Here,” She says handing you a knife, “Cut all the vegetables for the stuffing.” You see a mountain of vegetables and get started.

Hours seem to pass by, and you finally get to last vegetable when Lucifer walks in. He places his hand on your hips and starts kissing your exposed shoulders, “Lucifer. Stop someone may walk in.” That doesn’t stop him. He keeps going. You start to move your butt into Lucifer's hips where you can feel his member becoming hard. He moves your collar a bit and keeps kissing you neck. You moan. You are have let go of the knife and being to hold on the edge of the counter. Lucifer then moves one hand up your shirt, moves your bra slightly and begins to play with your nipple.

“Lucifer.” You moan softly. You continue to move your ass out against his pelvis feeling his member getting hard. You feel like a cat in heat begging for Lucifer to take you. Lucifer begins to slip his other hand down the front on your skirt and into your underwear. He begins rubbing the most sensitive part of you. You moan louder. He moves his finger in a circle pattern. Your hips begin to buckle. He begins to move faster. Just as you are about to reach your peak, you both hear foots steps coming. Lucifer suddenly stops with enough time for the both of you to recompose yourself.

Your mother steps in with Asmo talking about how to decorate the dinning room. “All done I see.”

“Oh Yuki! I love your outfit did Lucifer pick that out for you?” Asmo says smirking

“Yes, I finished the vegetables. Can I be excused for the rest of helping?” You ask avoiding Asmo question.

“Of course, sweetie. Are you feeling alright? You face is flushed. Do you have a fever?” You mother says concerningly as she places her hand against your forehead.

“I’m fine. I’m just a bit tired.”

“Alright, You and Lucifer can be excused. Hopefully, you can feel better with some time with him. Asmo! Grab the team minus Beel! We have a dinner to prepare!” She says turning to Asmo.

Asmo salutes and runs off to grab the rest of the boys plus your father. You grab Lucifer’s hand and run out of the kitchen. You see the everyone headed into the kitchen. You find the closes door out of ear shot from the kitchen, which happens to be the linen closet. You quickly close the door and begin kissing Lucifer. Your tongues intertwin as begin to unbutton Lucifer’s shirt and pulling it off of him. Your underwear is soaked from earlier.

Lucifer pulls your underwear off and moves your skirt up. His horns and wings are out in full display, again. He quickly unbuttons his pants and picking you up by you ass. You warp your legs around his waist to help support your weight. You are so wet that he inserts himself in you easily and you orgasm causing you to moan Lucifer’s name. He begins moving his hips slowly. You moan in your kisses. You move your head into Lucifer’s collar bone. Your hands gripping on his shoulder blades. He moves quicker and deeper. You can feel your self-inching closer to another orgasm. He quickens his pace and you begin to cling to his shoulders causing you to leave marks. You reach your peak and Lucifer quickly pulls out releasing himself on you. His wings and horns fade. You both are breathing heavily. You stare into each other’s eyes and kiss again.

“I love you.” Lucifer says.

“I love you too.”

Lucifer let you stand and finds a towel to wipe himself of you. You both begin to dress yourself again. You let out a breath and Lucifer wraps his arms around your shoulders he kisses your cheek. You peek out the door to make sure no one is around. You see no one and both exit the closet. You take Lucifer’s hand and walk back into the living room. No one has appeared to notice that you have been missing. You both it on the couch. Lucifer’s D.D.D goes off. It is Evanora.

“Hello Evanora.”

“Hello Lucifer, I apologize for bothering you for during the holiday week, but my teacher is able to see you this Saturday if that is a time that works for you?”

“That sounds perfect the sooner the better. Please inform her that there will be one more person joining us for our meeting besides Yuki and myself.”

“I will pass the message along.”

“Thank you.”

Lucifer hangs up and you look at him perplexed. You ask him, “Who else will be joining us at the meeting?”

“Solomon. He is the most knowledgeable and reasonable sorcerer we know. He seemed pleased to be invited, but he doesn’t know for what reason. I plan on informing everyone when we meet Saturday.

“Oh. Well it will be nice to see him again. I haven’t heard from him any since we both returned.”

“He has been more than busy from what I have heard form Diavolo.”

“So, Saturday we will discuss what Diavolo as requested of you?” You ask remembering that Diavolo asked what appeared to be a lofty task in extending your life span.

“Yes, I have done some research but not a sufficient amount to have a practical plan.”

“Well, lets hope that this meeting goes well and we have a better direction.” You say with a smile as you take Lucifer’s arm and wrap it around you.

“Yes, I hope so too.”


	23. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Solomon and Evanora at her teacher's house to discuss Diavolo's request.

The next two days fly by. Thanksgiving comes and goes. The food you all prepare is delicious but there is not a single leftover left thanks to Beel. Your father is a bit upset as he was looking forward to leftover turkey sandwiches. Levi decides to take Mammon with him Black Friday shopping so he can score some deals on new games. You and Lucifer spend almost all of your alone time consuming each other sexually. You both have marks left from one another all over each other’s bodies. You had to ask Asmo to buy you more longer neck shirts to cover the marks. Asmo happily did so. You already had to buy three more boxes of condoms and you are almost done with the fourth. You are happy the Lucifer doesn’t object to safe sex even though it feels so much better to have him raw in you. Saturday rolls around and you have already informed your parents that you are meeting Evanora that day. Your parents have decided to spend the day out together since you had made plans. Everyone gathers in the living room to head to the meeting.

“So, we are all going to this meeting today, right?” Asmo asks.

“Initially I had planned it to just be the four people but seeing as you all need to be aware of the situation there was no reason not to invite you.” Lucifer says.

“Can you give us an indication what this meeting is about Lucifer?” Satan asks

“Not at the moment, but once we get there, I will inform the group as a whole.” Lucifer says as everyone heads out the door.

Lucifer is holding your hand tightly. You get in the driver’s side to head to the address Evanora provided. You get to what appears to be a regular house, not to different from your own. You all get out of the car and walk up to the door. Evanora greets everyone at the door. “We are all in the back room.” She leads you to a large back room where you find Solomon and a woman whom you assume is Evanora’s teacher.

Solomon smile and says, “Well it appears everyone is here. My My I haven’t seen all of you since I left Devildom. Asmo, how are you?”

“I am well Solomon. Thank you for asking.” Asmo replies.

The woman gets up and speaks, “May we all be seated so we can begin this meeting?”

“Yes of course.” Lucifer responds as he pulls your seat out so you can sit. You take your seat and Lucifer sits next to you on one side and Mammon on the other.

“Hey Mammon, I wanted to sit next to Yuki.” Levi says

“Shss it Levi. I was her first, so I get to sit next to her. Lucifer sits next to her because they are together.” Mammon responds quickly

You all sit at a round table. Evanora is sitting behind her teacher. Lucifer stands, “If you two are finish I would like to begin this meeting.”

Levi and Mammon shake their heads and Lucifer begins.

“Thank you all for coming. I would first like to introduce our host. This is Aradia. We thank her for meeting with all of us today as well as allowing us to meet here. There is a pressing matter at hand that we must address.”

“Oh, this is getting juicy.” Asmo whispers to Satan.

Lucifer continues, “I was made aware the Lord Diavolo did not inform you all on all of the conditions of the terms for allow us to stay with Yuki so I will state the last term. Lord Diavolo has requested that I discover a way to extend Yuki’s life span.”

The room grows quiet and everyones eyes widen. Satan breaks the silence, “So, that is why we are meeting today. This seem like a lofty task seeing as none of us can return to Devildom before the end of the human school year.”

“I would agree with Satan. “Asmo follows up

Levi shakes his head in agreement. Beel and Belphie look down at the table. Mammon clinches his fist standing up quickly and says, “WHY WOULD DIAVOLO ASK THIS IMPOSSIBALE TASK OF YOU!?”

“Mammon! Diavolo appeared to know something that we did not. I anticipate that the answer we are looking for can be found here in the human world.”

“I agree with Lucifer. Diavolo does have many ways to discover things.”, Solomon chimes in, “Lucifer, do you have any current thoughts or basic research on this?”

“I do have a basic theory, but I am not aware of any magic, craft, or ritual that exists to follow it up.”

“Please divulge this theory.” Aradia ask tapping her fingers against the table

“As we are all aware Yuki is a distant decent of Lilith. I believe there is a way to unlock her divine blood line and allow her to become immortal.” Lucifer speaks

“Hmmm, you do seem correct in theory, but are you not concerned that she would become an angel in the process?” Satan asks

“That is a concern as well as if her human body would be able to survive the process if we discover one.” Lucifer responds

“I believe this will take some time to research. We may also need to call on additional witches and sorcerers.”, Solomon says, “What is the time frame we must complete this process?”

“We have a little under six months to discover and preform the tasks.” Lucifer responds

“Impossible.”, Aradia states, “Diavolo has asked the impossible of you Lucifer. This is not a task you will be able to complete in such a time frame.”

“I have no choice Aradia. It must be done.” Lucifer snaps back at her. You grab Lucifer’s hand feeling the softness of his glove trying to comfort him.

Aradia notices with questioning in her voice she speaks, “Lucifer, why are you so interested in making sure this powerless mortal become immortal? Yes, she may be from Lilith’s blood line but what does she mean to you?”

All the boys stand and Beel answers with anger in his voice, “She’s not powerless. You have no right to talk to her in that way. You know nothing about her.”

“All of you be seated.” Lucifer snaps at his brother’s. They return to their seats. Lucifer takes a deep breath and continues, “She is important to my brother’s and more importantly to me. As you already were made aware of at the beginning of her school term.”

“I understand that she important to you all but that still doesn’t answer my question Lucifer what does she mean to you? Is she just a plaything for you to enjoy or is it more than that?” Aradia responds.

Before Lucifer can respond in rage Belphe stands up becoming his demon form, “If I were you Aradia I would choose your words more wisely when speaking about Yuki to Lucifer. I have no guilt turning our hostess into a meat sack.”

“Belphie! That is enough.” Lucifer snaps at him. “To answer your question Aradia, Yuki is to become my wife. She is mine and I am hers.”

Your face turns red. You are still holding Lucifer’s hand. You let go and place both hands clinched on your lap looking down.

“My Lucifer we must work better on your proposal.” Asmo says poking at Lucifer.

Lucifer shoots Asmo a dirty look.

“Well that certainly answers my question.” Aradia says

“WHAT! YOU’RE JUST GOING TO TELL ALL OF US RIGHT NOW THAT YOU PLAN ON MARRYING YUKI!” Mammon exclaims.

“Well, we would be one big happy family.” Levi speaks

“We are getting completely off topic here. I believe there is a book that I have read about that may help us.”, Satan says, “There was a story that I read once long ago of a witch that attempted to turn herself into a demon so that she could have divine powers. I am not sure if that story is true or not, but it may be worth looking into.”

“I am familiar with that story,” Aradia says, “If I recall correctly, she uses a book the witch of Endor wrote herself. If that book existed, it would be long lost in what was Canaan.”

“Hmm… I will look for any record if the book still exists and if so whom possession it is in.” ,Solomon says, “I would suggest the rest of you reach out to what witches you know that may have been associated with the witch of Endor and see if they have any trace of it.”

The brother’s nod in agreement.

“Then we are agreed on a plan. If and when the book is found, we will need to figure out if it is possible. Aradia I wish you to look into other possible avenues to complete the task.”

Aradia shakes her head in agreement. 

After the meeting is completed Solomon and the rest head to catch up. You and Lucifer decide to leave to give you two time alone.


	24. A car ride and a empty home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Lucifer discuss the unexpected news. You both return to an empty home.

You and Lucifer have not said anything the whole time during the drive. You find an empty parking lot and pull in putting the suv in park. You unbuckle and turn to Lucifer who is now looking at you. You being to fidget with your necklace when you say, “So, that was some unexpected news.”

Lucifer looks at you and grabs your hand, “I apologize. I wasn’t planning on saying or doing anything until further into the school year. I wanted to actually plan something with everyone to actually propose to you.” Lucifer takes his other hand and places it on your cheek.

You stare into his eyes and know that he is speaking the truth. “So, does that mean we are engaged now?” You say playfully

Lucifer looks at you playfully, “If you wish that now or we can wait so that way I can do this properly.”

You shake your head and say, “I would much rather wait for a proper proposal, but I will take this as a promise that you won’t leave me.”

Lucifer smiles and leans in to kiss you softly. “I am sorry you had to find out this way. Aradia is one witch that I know I can trust. She is very assertive when she wants an answer.”

You shake your head in acknowledgement. You stare into Lucifer’s crimsons eyes getting lost in them. You kiss him passionately. He kisses you back placing his hand on your cheek. You warp you arms around his neck over the center console. You pull away and stare into Lucifer’s eyes again. He smirks at you. “My I make a suggestion my love.”

“Yes, my sweetheart.”

“Let’s go to an empty house and enjoy each other.” He says slowly rubbing your cheek. You shake your head, turn the car back on and head home.

You both enter your house kissing each other and rapidly removing articles of clothing leaving just your undergarments. The trail leads to the dining room. Your arms are wrapped around Lucifer’s neck as he picks you up and places you on the table. Your legs hang off the edge allowing you to feel his member becoming hard against your leg. Lucifer removes your bra swiftly; with one hand he plays with one nibble and uses his month on the other. He stops only to kiss you causing your tongues to intertwine.

He makes his way down your body enjoying every part of you. He nibbles at your collar bone. You moan his name, “Lucifer.”, as you release a hot breath. He sucks on your breast. He begins to leave a trail of kisses down your body leading to your abdomen and down to your hips. Lucifer softly pushes you down to lay on your back. He pulls your legs onto the table and spreads them open. He begins to kiss and suck on your lower lips. You moan in pleasure again. He beings to be playful with his tongue. Your hips buckle as you place one hand on his arm and the other on his head. You can feel his horns protruding from his head. Lucifer smirks and begins the lick the most sensitive part of you. You moan again, “Lucifer.” You grasp and handful of his hair. He begins to move his tongue in a circular motion. You can feel yourself inching closer to an orgasm. Your hips begin to move faster, and you moan with you mouth closed. Lucifer quickens his pace while moving his head up and down. You feel your orgasm hits you hard. You cry out, “Lucifer!”, as you reach your peak. You let go of his hair as he gently removes his face from between your legs. You are breathing heavily on the table.

Lucifer smirks and licks his lips. You look over at him and you can clearly see how hard his member is. You want it so bad. You slide off the table and turn around with you back facing Lucifer. You bend over with you lower body sticking out towards him. You give him that begging look. With no hesitation, Lucifer removes his remaining article of clothing and slides himself into you. “Lucifer” you moan. He begins trusting slowly as he grabs you by the hips. You move your hips with him. You feel every inch of him in you. He begins to move faster. He moans, “Yuki” You begin to stand slightly and feel Lucifer’s hot breath on your neck. He grabs you by the waist and keeps thrusting harder, deeper, and faster. You turn your head to kiss him, with one hand on his head, and you moan “Lucifer.” Lucifer is getting close and you feel it inside of you. He bends you back over and is moving his hips quickly. He pulls out as he reaches his peak crying out your name, “Yuki!” He releases himself with it landing on you.

Lucifer and you are breathing heavily. You are still laying on the table with Lucifer standing behind you. Lucifer grabs the closest thing and wipes you off. He turns you around and picks you up. He walks you upstairs to your shared bed. He lefts the covers and places you underneath them. Lucifer begins to walk away when you grab his soft hand, “Lucifer.” He turns back to you and smiles. “I love you.” He leans in and kisses you. “I love you too. I promise to be right back.”

Lucifer quickly comes back upstairs with both all the clothes in hand. He lays the pile down in the closet. He picks up the covers lays next to you warping his arm around you. He begins to trace your arm. You turn to you side placing you head on his chest. His heart still beating rapidly. You begin to trace his chest softly. He kisses you on your forehead. You lay there in his arms enjoying this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm having a bit of writers block. I'm not sure how I want this to go. I also have a lot going on.


End file.
